Star Wars-The Third Twin
by Emily Jiang
Summary: Luke and Leia, we all know them. But what about Lyra? What if Darth Vadar knew that a child survived? What if Padme Amidala gave birth to triplets? What if Star Wars was given a spin of humour? Find out in Star Wars-The Third Twin.
1. Chapter 1

**At the end of Episode 3, Revenge of The Sith, where you get all relieved that the horrible prologues finally ended.**

"We're going to have to hurry if we want the babies to survive." Some random Doctor robot says. The two surviving Jedis are in shock.

"Babies?" Obi-Wan says, astonished.

"She's delivering twins." The random robot says.

 **NOW WAIT ONE MINUTE! THIS IS WHERE EVERYTHING GOES WEIRD AND I DO SOME RANDOM JUNK TO THE ORINGAL STUFF!**

"We're going to have to hurry if we want the babies to survive." Some random Doctor robot says. The two surviving Jedis are in shock.

"Babies?" Obi-Wan says, astonished.

"She's delivering triplets." The random robot says and Yoda and Obi-Wan looks at each other in confusion. Triplets?

"Luke!" Padme says as her son comes. Then her next daughter. "Leia!" When the last one comes, Obi-Wan sho"uts,

"Yoda! We need an extra pair of hands here!" When Padme pushes out the thrid child.

"Lyra!" She screams and then looks at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, I just want to let you know that I still see good in him... I know there's still good in him. Also, don't make the next four movies sucky. Like, I'm not even going to be in them, but still, in the next three movie franchises, you gotta make it good. You hear me?"

"Sorry, Padme. They already came out." Obi-Wan says as the light leaves Padme's eyes and she dies.

 *****After Padme dies and we all cry (Okay, I cried)*****

"Hidden, they must be. Where The Emperor will not find them, they must." Yoga says and Obi-Wan rolls his eyes. After eight hundred years of living, he still can't have proper grammer.

"Your right, but where will they go?" Obi-Wan says and Yoda squints his eyes.

"Take, you will, Luke to his family on Tatooine." Yoda says and Obi-Wan nods when Organa, some king who was never mentioned before, steps in.

"I will take Leia. My wife and I always talked about having a daughter." Organa says and Obi-Wan raises his eyebrows.

"Why not Lyra?" Obi wan says and Organa shrugs.

"Leia sounds cooler." He says and Yoda nods.

"Take Lyra, who will?" Yoda said and Obi-Wan looks at him before replying.

"You can." Obi-Wan says and Yoda looks at him, shocked.

"Raise a child, I can't." He says before some random guard pops in.

"Master Obi-Wan, Master Yoda, King Organa! I have some very important news for you!" He shouts.

 ***** Back at the random planet where Darth Vadar is*****

"Is Padme alright?" Darth Vadar asks and Sith Lord Palpatine thinks about it and decides to tell him the truth.

"No, she died because of child birth. But her child did survive." He says in his strong, creepy voice.

"So I have a child... Is it a boy or girl?" Palpatine thinks about it for a good five seconds, feeling the force.

"A... Girl." He says and Darth Vadar looks at him. At least, Palatine thinks that he's looking at him, since he can't see his eyes through the helmet. He could actually be looking at the wall for all he knew.

"I will find my daughter and make her my apprentice, Master. We can rule this universe. All of us." Darth Vadar says and Palatine smiles. Another apprentice? Maybe stronger than Darth Vadar? THis was too good to be true. After Darth Vadar teaches her the ways of the force, he can get rid of him and rule with her.

"You may, Darth Vadar, but only under one condition." Palatine says and Darth Vadar leans forward, almost tearing apart his restraints. "You mustn't love her. It is not in the ways of the Sith to fall in love. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master." DArth Vadar replies.

 *****Back to that starship*****

"What is it?" Organa says and the guard stands straighter.

"We received word from our spy camera that Darth Vader knows that he has a child." HE says and everyone looks at everyone.

"Does he know how many childern?" Obi-Wan asks, alert.

"No, he only knows of one, Master." He says and goes out of the room, giving them their privacy.

"What do we do now?" Organa questions and Yoda raises his head.

"Sacrifice one child, we must. Never stop looking for his child, Darth Vadar will do." Yoda said wisely and Organa shrugs.

"I already called dibs on Leia. Luke is going to Tatooine. I guess it's Lyra." Organa says when Obi-Wan stands up, full of anger.

"Do you know what Ana-I mean, Darth Vadar will do to her? He'll surely kill her, Sith Lords can't love." Then, a thought comes out to him. "Or even worse, turn this innocent little girl into a killing machine!"

"Sensed good in Lyra, I have." Yoda says and eyes Obi-Wan down. "Heart of Padme, she has. The resistance of Darth Vadar, she has too. Turn to the dark side, she won't." Then he nods, saying that this meeting was over.

 *****Some planet we don't know*****

"I'm sorry, little one." Obi-Wan says to Lyra. He can't help but notice how similar she looks to Padme. Even if she's just a baby. "But we had to do this." Then, Obi-Wan rings the doorbell and hides behind a bush.

Just like he expected, two clones who have gone rogue answer the door. They live together in hiding and betrayed Anakin. He knew that the clones would be the first that Anakin would come to kill.

"What the bloody hell?" One says and Obi-Wan shoots a miniature camera at the living room. He has to leave now or Darth Vadar would sense him.

Right as he left the planet, sure enough, Darth Vadar arrived. He looked menacing, and killed the two men without blinking an eye. But then, right before he was about to kill Lyra, he stopped and put the light saber down. THen he picked her up and whispered,

"I got her, Padme." Then he left.

Obi-Wan stitched Lyra's name on her clothes so that Darth Vadar knew what Padme wanted to name her and left. Guilt hanged in his chest as he walked away from the child he had left behind.

Little did he know what an important part she would play later on in her life.!

 **A/N Hi! I've been wanting to do this Fanfiction for a while now, so I did it. Yes, I'm a girl, so deal with it. Yes, my Star Wars knowledge is kind of wacky, deal with it. THis is my first Fanfiction, so please if you hate, hate. I don't give a damn.**

 **Don't worry, I get more friendly later on... I think.**

 **Laughs and Giggles (If you read my Wattpad stories [Okay, werewolf stories] you'd get it),**

 ** _Emily :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some Ship That Is Insignicant To The Actual Plot**

"Hi, little one." Darth Vadar whispered to his daughter. She stared blankly at him, head easing to one side, kind of like a bird. She was wrapped in a white, knitted blanket with the words, 'Lyra' stitched on top. Even through she was only a child, she had the looks of her mother. Dark brown eyes, short, curly hair, lean face.

But Darth Vadar's heart hurt when he thought of Padme.

That is, if he still had one.

"Lyra, your the last Skywalker." The father whispered to his child. The child grinned, as if she was proud of it and looked at his mask. Black and empty. She waved her hands in the air and grabbed the air, as if she was trying to snatch it. Then she giggled, she thought her father looked funny. "Your going to be the most powerful, most well trained Sith Lord there ever will be, Lyra. You have the force, it's strong within you. Your going to be feared."

Lyra stopped giggling and looked at her father with wide eyes. She cooed and pouted. She was tired from the journey, even though she did practically nothing. She waved her arms, side by side and looked at her father's cold, empty, mask covered eyes.

"Lord Vadar." A crackling voice said, old, but strong with so much command welled inside of it. Darth Vadar turned and bowed, his head down. "You've brought your... Child."

"Yes. I found her with the Clones that abandoned me. They must've stolen her from the hospital to gain leverage on me."

"May I?" The Sith Lord asked, referring to his child. Darth Vadar nodded, his master surly won't do anything to harm his child, the only thing he had left of Padme.

As Lyra was taken by Vadar's soft, gloved hands and put into Palatine's wrinkly, cold ones, she wailed. She didn't like the Sith Lord. He seemed big and scary, plus he felt bad. Really, really bad. Her father felt better. She sobbed as Palatine touched her face and narrowed his eyes.

"She has the heart of a Jedi, Vadar." He said slowly. "The force of yourself and I combined." Darth Vadar knew where this was coming to, he was suggesting that they should get rid of her. THere is little you can do to destroy a good hearted child, if they're born good, their bound to be good. It's fate.

"Master, I swear to you, I will teach her the ways of the Sith. Never in her life will she learn good. I will make her evil if it is the last thing I do." Darth Vadar promised to The Sith Lord.

The Sith Lord thought about his offer and looked at him. Broken, torn apart, only held together by vengeance and anger. This child... It could bring him back to the light side. But he already went too far once he killed Master Windu. He lost his arms, legs. His force has grown weaker ever since he lost to Obi-Wan. This child, she could be his new apprentice. He would kill Vadar and make her his new apprentice. Her force was strong inside of her, and if he grew her up with only anger, she would be the perfect Sith Lord.

But the risk. She had the heart of a Jedi. Was it worth it?

The Sith Lord shrugged. Of course it was.

*** **Five Years Later** ***

"Father, what's out there?" Lyra asked pointing out her bedroom window. Her bedroom was just like everything else, cold and unfeeling. A flimsy bed, a drawer full of dark clothes, like black and grey. The lightest one was a worn out grey jumpsuit. Almost white.

Almost.

"Those are stars, Lyra." Darth Vadar replied. Lyra's hair was cut army short, he couldn't bear seeing her hair grown longer than her ears. It reminded him too much of the love of his life. Gone. "Circulating them are planets. Full of lava, dirt, and bad, bad people." Even though it broke what was left of his heart to say it, he had to expose her to the worst of the universe. THen, the strong good will in her heart might turn darker.

"But there are also good people right? People like you, right? Good people who fight off the Jedi!" She smiled at her father, she recently just lost one of her front teeth.

"Right, but not many. There's also bad people, like the Rebels. They want to destroy this," He pointed to the Death Star. "They want to destroy our home."

"But you'll protect it right?" Lyra asked. "You'll fight them off and destroy them!"

"I'll do my best."

"If anyone wants to destroy my home, I'm gonna blast them with one of those ray guns!" Lyra said angrily and made a gun with her fingertips. "Boom!"

"Well, we can try." Darth Vadar responded and it was quiet for a little bit. THe only noise was the hum of machines and the pounding sound of boots against metal.

"Father, when I grow up, I wanna be just like you." Lyra spoke abruptly. "I wanna fight off all the bad Jedis and destroy all the Rebels. Especially those who killed Mommy." Lyra's voice angered at that part and she shook her head. She wanted to destroy the evil men who destroyed her Mommy. Darth Vadar's heart grew with happiness and sadness. Happiness because she wanted to be just like her. Sadness because she wanted to be just like him.

"Father, how did Mommy die?" Lyra questioned. All she knew was that some bad, evil Jedi choked her Mother to death. THat's what Master Sith Lord told her anyways. Darth Vadar tensioned at the fact of his wife. Every night before he fell asleep, he would think in his thoughts that he was avenging Padme. Not to convince everyone else, but to convince himself. Maybe he should keep it a secret, but he knew if he told a lie, a really big lie, then her anger for Jedi and Rebels would only ignite even hotter.

"Your Mother," He swallowed. "Your Mother was a brillient, beautiful young lady, who looked a lot like you. Long, curly hair. Your eyes." He could see her looking into his eyes in his mind, in his memory. "One day, my former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, found out that me and your Mother loved eachother. It was against the Jedi rules to love. Stupid really. So they killed her, right in front of me. Choked her to death, but she lived just long enough to give birth to you. The End."

It was silent for a long time until Lyra scrunched up her face scowled. "I'm gonna kill all the Jedi for killing my Mommy!" She yelled and her father nodded before walking out of the room.

"That you are, Lyra." He said softly. "THat you are."

"Lyra, wake up." A voice spoke as Lyra's eyes widened to her father's masked face.

"What time is it?" She asked, her voice sleep deprived.

"It's your birthday, Lyra!" DArth Vadar exclaimed and LYra's eyes widened.

"Cool!" She yelled and got up to see something in her father's hands. She widened her eyes, her father never gave her anything on her birthday.

"I made this for you a long time ago, Lyra. I think now's the time to give it to you." Darth Vader said and handed her a silver, sleek box.

Lyra hopped on her bed and grinned with delight. "THank you, Father." She said happily and opened the box.

And right there, in soft, plush cushioning, was a sleek, grey device. Buttons, indents, a nice hand grip.

She picked it up tenderly before pressing a button. A long flash of orange lit up from it. A beam of orange.

Lyra Skywalker had her very own light saber.

 **A/N I know I took a long time to update, but really, I was just lazy. I know, great excuse, but it's true. Plus, I was having a writers block, and the last copy of this chapter didn't save. This is a whole new chapter I came up with out of the blue. THe ending was too short? Sue me. (Not really though, I'm kind of broke at the moment)**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tomorrow**

"Lyra, hold the light saber up and use the force." Darth Vadar said and Lyra scowled. Use the force? Could he be any more vague? "Now, feel the force and deflect the rays." He continued, his instructions so plain. Lyra raised an eyebrow at him, she's only five years old, what could she do?

Before she could even think another thought, a beam of red shot at her arm, making her flinch and open her mouth in pain. It stung like hell. She rubbed the place where she got hurt, now stoplight red, before another ray shot at her other arm. THis time, she screamed.

"Lyra, deflect the Rays!" Her father screamed, as if it was as easy as that.

"I can't!" Lyra replied, angrily. "The force sucks for me!" Darth Vadar smiled, even though nobody could see his smile. Lyra was getting angry. Good.

"Lyra, grab all that hatred, all that anger and focus it on that Ray. Think about how much you hate it, how much you hate everything. How much you hate the Rebels and Jedi for killing you-your," He took a deep breath. "Your Mother. Now, focus all of that on those Rays."

"Yes, Father." Lyra replied, her voice cold and unfeeling.

When the next Ray went out, she deflected it with ease. It was what she was born to do. What she was trained to do, even if her training was only, like, three minutes long. But hey, it's longer than Luke's training in A New Hope.

As the minutes went by, she only misses one Ray, which burned her shoulder. She growled at the floating ball and sliced it in half. It fell onto the ground.

"Good job, Lyra." Darth Vadar said as Lyra took in deep breaths. Her little five year old body was shaking in anger. Her eyes flashed with hate. Darth Vadar could sense it, her heart was turning dark. It was turning into a black hole. He just needed to give it a little push off the edge.

"Good job."

the truth was, Lyra was tired of feeling alone. Of being different. All she wanted was to have a friend, and her father was the only person who granted her wish. When he told her about how she had to deflect the Rays, she would do it. She didn't want her father to be disappointed, or mad. She wanted to keep her father as her friend, because if she didn't, then she'd be all alone.

it wasn't the rage or fury or hate that made her deflect the Rays, it was the fact that she might be abandoned. That's what drove her innocent mind to deflect it. That, and the fact that she was pretty good at it. Like she was born to do it.

When light saber training was over, she sat on the cold bench and looked at her hands. Nobody ever told anybody this, but light savers didn't have a grip, or really anywhere to put your hands. It was all buttons, which were useless in the first place, with tiny areas for your hands.

So , her hands were bruise purple and dark blue. She winced when she touched anything, and only felt sore if she touched nothing. Sith must have hands of steel to let their hands not bruise up every time they fight. She swiped some of her curly hair away from her face. It was almost below her ear, she was obvisously going to get her hair cut soon. She didn't know why, but her father hated it when she had her hair longer than her ears. Absolutely hated it.

She lightly massaged her hands, trying to get the pain out, but nothing worked. It only grew more painful by the second, like someone was slamming a hammer down on her small, young hands.

Eventually, her father came, and the second he saw her bruised up hands, he instincts almost took over. He wanted to rush over and tell her that he was sorry, sorry for making her work too hard, for being a bad father, for hurting the only thing that was left of Padme. For everything.

Almost.

Instead, he slightly nodded. He couldn't let her feel, or see, kindness, or else her Jedi spirt, as he liked to call it, might awaken. Might turn her into Padme. Might make her see that the Sith aren't what he told her were. Might turn her into, well, a Jedi.

And he couldn't have that.

She looked up to him in pained eyes, hoping that maybe he might help her. Might tell her that it was okay. All she ever wanted was an ounce of love in her life of pain and coldness. Even though most five year olds would want toys or junk food, she just wanted to be loved. To be cared for. He was her father. Her only friend.

All she wanted was for him to care for her.

But he just walked away after that, without saying anything else. She tilted her head, like a bird, and opened her mouth to say something. Anything.

But nothing came out.

Her hands burned in pain as she clutched them to her chest and sighed, before telling herself that it was alright. Father must've had to attend to some important Sith business. Father must've needed to deal with those Rebels and remaining Jedi. Father must've needed to do something that was more important than her... His own daughter, his own flesh and blood.

And that it was alright, because he was her father.

But deep down she felt this gaping hole in her chest. Her conscious wouldn't let her believe it, but she knew the truth. Deep down, she knew.

She knew that she wasn't just lying to someone, she was lying to herself. THere wasn't anyone else to lie to. Deep down, she knew that he didn't really care for her, that she was just going to make excuses for him leaving when she needed him the most. She was never going to be cared for, never going to be loved, never going to have long hair... **(Yes, that long hair thing is very important to Lyra. Why? Because I'm the author, I know how she feels. Ha! I can make the rules now!)**

But on the outside, where it really mattered, she just convinced herself that it was okay.

Darth Vadar didn't know where to go. He just needed to get away.

Sith weren't suppose to love, they weren't suppose to feel anything but hate and vengeance. It was weird, the one thing that both the Sith and Jedi agreed on was that you were never, ever suppose to love. It was always a losing situation, you could never be with the one you love.

Even though he was fully devoted to the ways of the Sith, even though he knew that he was never going back to the Jedi ever again, somewhere in his chest ached in pain. It was one thing to leave a child, hurt and defenceless. It was another to leave your own child hurt and broken.

It was the way that she looked at him, hope framing her eyes, pain cased inside, tears about to drop. It was the way she pleaded, no, begged for him to help her. To help his own flesh and blood. The way she held her hands, her perfect little hands, together in pain. It was all of it that made him want to rush up to her and hold her, telling her that it was alright, that it will forever be alright.

But that wasn't the way of the Sith.

HE didn't even notice that he reached the communications room. His master often went on journeys to other star systems, so he often didn't come back, and if he did, only for a few minutes before leaving. His schudule was packed to the max, only saving a little bit of room to check on his apprentice to make sure he didn't blow up the Death Star or anything.

His gut told him to go in and talk to his master, but he shook his head. Sometimes, going in there made him feel kind of angry. He didn't know why, but he had this strong urge to choke someone. To kill someone. And he didn't want that today.

So he just went to his bedroom, where he lied on the bed. THe day hasn't been long, or exhausting, but he needed to sleep. He had to take his mind off of Lyra.

But sleep never came. All he could do was stare at the red tinted view of his mask, and think. THe only sound was his own breath, that breathing noise that's now copyrighted of Disney so we can't do it on this Fanfiction or I might get sued. Plus I don't know how to type that noise on a piece of paper.

It wasn't until almost midnight, when sleep dragged him away.

It was actually 12:02 A.M. When he fell asleep, but who cares? Not me.

 **A/N There's been this weird thing going on on my IPad (I love Apple, who's with me?) that whenever I type for a long time, the screen glitches and freezes, then it deletes my chapter. I had to redo this, like, five times. I'm serious.**

 **I don't blame Apple (I don't think I do anyways) but I was just wondering, does this happen to anyone else? Like, really, it's kind of annoying.**

 **Oh, and you should:**

 **Review this story so I know if it sucks or not. If it does, I will take it off and sob in the corner of my room while eating ice cream.**

 **Just saying.**

 **Also, follow me. Like, don't you want to stalk anyone in your life? On the Internet and on a website? Don't actually stalk me though, that's rude!**

 **Sorry if this chapter wasn't very funny, I've been having a joke block lately.**

 **Laughs and Giggles**

 ** _Emily_ :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Day Later**

"Father, do you ever look at the stars and think about how beautiful the universe is?" Lyra asked in wonder. Her doe shaped brown eyes looked in wonder at the star system, one that you've never heard of before, as she sighed in content.

"Nope." Her father replied as Lyra watched the planets move around the star at a slow, moderate pace.

"I do." She whispers, barely loud enough for him to hear. Light saber training was over, along with a very, very boring lesson of, 'USE THE FORCE AND PICK UP THAT ROCK!" That was literally all the information her father gave her. Very vague and very repetitive information. Sith Lords must have minds of steel by doing that every single day. She could barely go an hour without dying of boredom. If that was a thing of course.

"Lyra," Darth Vadar spoke and looked at her. She was in a trance though, staring deep into the sun, letting the bright fires reflect off of her glossy brown eyes. Beautiful. "Lyra." He said again and she looked at him at last.

"Yes, Father?" She asked and he sighes.

"I have some... Business to attend to. It'll only be a month, Lyra. I promise. In that month, I want you to practice training every day. Everyday. I couldn't get Master to watch you, he's very busy-"

"With murdering people?" She asked. The words made it seem cruel, but she said it like she said those words everyday. She probably was.

"Yes, Lyra. So promise me you'll train. Everyday."

"I promise, Father." Lyra said and then Darth Vadar walked away. He wanted to hug her good bye, but he couldn't. It was against the Sith ways.

Lyra continued standing there, watching the planets fall in the strict line of orbit. Her bright brown eyes staring with wonder at the universe and everything in it.

 *****One Month Later (I'm not writing about a four year old's life for a whole month)*****

Lyra watched with interest as she held a large boulder up with her hands and the force. It was beautiful, really, the way that it floated majestically in the air, how it stood there, tall and proud of who it was. She smiled at her accomplishment, she knew her father would be overjoyed by her. He might even praise me, give her a pat on the back.

But that was wishful thinking.

She just hoped he didn't ignore her like everything else that happened in her life. Hey, Father! I read the dictionary! Hey, Father, I learned a new language! Hey, Father, I learned how quantum physics works! Okay, the last one wasn't true. She was only four years old for crying out loud.

But still, all her life, she never felt quite good enough. Was it because, as Master Sith Lord told her in secret, that she looked just like her mother? Was it because she was just a cheap replacement of her mother? Or was it because her father just didn't care in general? Or maybe he secretly did care but was trying to show that he didn't care because he felt like it?

Knowing her luck, it was probably the thrid luck.

She heard the creak of the shuttle opening and her face lit up, full of colour. She sprinted towards the landing bay and watched as her father's ship came. She grinned with excitment and played with her hair. She was suppose to get a hair cut the day before her father left, and he forgot. Now, her hair was longer than ever. It bounced with thick, dark brown curls that went barely below her shoulders. It framed her pretty face, making her grin. This was going to be great.

All the soldiers lined up in position and she stood at the very end. It wasn't even morning yet (But then again, they didn't excatly have a morning...) so she was dressed in a light purple night gown with soft, white lace. Her body was jittering in excitment. She missed her Father. This was the first time he's been away for so long.

And there he was, walking down the ramp, wearing all black. He really needed to wear some colour, she thought to herself. Blue would look really good on him. Or rainbow. She smiled at the thought, the only time she ever saw rainbow was when the light hit the sprinkler for the plants. She thought it was magic, or the force, but it was simple science. She didn't really listen to what the science was though.

As Darth Vadar made his way down the ramp, he saw a head of curly hair. Long curly hair, just... Just as long as Padme's hair, he thought. Right before she died. Right before he killed her. He found irony in that, somehow.

Then he sees her, the face that he sees in his nightmares. She was more beautiful, her face in a tight, real smile, her eyes full of love. Her hair and smooth slightly pale skin. She was the face that he wanted to see desperately. THe face that made him beg for it to come to real life. To come back to him.

"Pa-Padme?" Darth VAdar whispered, looking at his daughter who stared at him in confusion.

But when that moment happened, all he felt was anger. And betrayal. Betrayal because she led Obi-Wan to his planet. Where Obi-Wan made him half the man he used to be. She did this to him. She did this all.

There was too much anger trapped inside of him that he couldn't think straight. He could barely think at all. All he could see was her face right before he choked her. So innocent, so in love, so afraid of what would become of them. Traitor. She was the traitor.

"Father?" Lyra spoke. Her father wasn't moving. She was worried that he might've fainted or something. But could you faint while standing up? She didn't know, she had to Google that. (Yes, of course Star Wars has Goggle! I mean, it is a 'universal company'! Wait, does that mean they also have Universal Studios? I better Goggle that!)

But he just remembered when Padme said Anakin in confusion. His body burst in anger and he lifted his hand up.

History repeats itself.

Lyra holds her throat, even though it's useless. She can't breath and she's floating in the air. She asked her father once if she could fly, and he said no. A stone cold no. Now she was flying.

All the air was cut off. She felt her visions swarm in black spots as she panicked. She didn't know what was happening. Her father never, ever told her that you could choke people with the force and she amazingly never saw him do it. She thought that the Force itself thought she wasn't worthy of this life and decided, 'Hell, yeah! Let's kill this little devil!'

She coughed and gasped and wheezed. She couldn't focus on anything. Everything hurt, her arms and legs started losing feeling in them.

Darth Vadar stared at his daughter, unable to compute that she wasn't Padme. That she wasn't Padme. As she made sounds you hear before death, gasping, wheezing, panicking, his rage and hate blinded him. He fell into a hole that you can't come back from. Falling, deeper and deeper.

Lyra couldn't move herself. She couldn't even think. She felt like death itself decided to turn all its fury towards her and only her. She felt like she was dying. She was dying. She felt like she was already dead.

But she said one thing before black took her eyes, the only thing that mattered to her.

"Father." She whimpered.

And that's what snapped Darth Vadar out of it. Her plead, she could've screamed for help. For God. For anyone. But instead, she cried out Father. He wasn't blind anymore and he saw his daughter, eyes fluttering to a close as he immediately put his arm down. He gasped and ran to her, terriflied of what he had done. Of what he could've done.

And there Lyra, her eyes closed, her breathing stopped, her lips a sick light blue and her face pale, out of colour.

But her hair stayed the same. Her hair was still those dark, curly waves. And her skin was still smooth, as smooth as Padme's.

And there, on that hard metal floor, on his knees with his only unconscious child, was when he cried. Cried the name of the woman he loved and the child who was all he left. She was everything that he had, all that was left to live for.

And she didn't even know it.

 **A/N Very serious chapter. Someone flipped my joke button off and I could barely think of any. At all. Sorry if this took so long, but I got tired and loved to do a little something called procrastination. It's wonderful really, it's my excuse for everything. But don't tell your parents I told you that. You probably shouldn't take advice from me.**

 **Favourite this story!**

 **Follow me to Stalk Me!**

 **Review this! Why Not, Right?**

 **I Ran Out Of Stuff To Say Now...**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Literally, like, three seconds after the last chapter**

"Lyra? Lyra!" Darth Vadar screamed as she lay unconscious in his arms. Medics came with a stretcher, as Lyra's face turned even paler than it already was. Darth Vadar shook his head in denial, not again.

This can't happen. It just can't. Padme's already dead, and this is the last. The last thing he has of her. Darth Vadar wanted to perform CPR on her. He wanted to yell at her to breath while performing CPR. But he couldn't, his mask wouldn't let him.

As the men took Lyra on the stretcher, Darth Vadar grew with anger. Anger at himself, at the world, at the force, at everything. He picked Lyra up with the force and ran to the nearest medical center.

The men there seemed shocked that Darth Vadar was there, with his daughter. Like most stormtroopers, they've never really saw Lyra. Well, except at lunchtime, but Darth Vadar forbid any stormtroopers to talk directly to her.

"Fix. My. Daughter." Darth Vadar growled as they quickly went a bed and a man started doing CPR.

"How did this happen?" A man asked, and Darth Vadar choked him and lifted him up before throwing him to a wall.

"That's how." He grumbled as he watched in horror as Lyra's lips turned paler. It might've been less scary if Lyra wasn't that pale to begin with, but she was. It probably wouldn't be as scary if she looked just like Padme, but she did. Her hair which was what made him go crazy went below her shoulders. Brown and curly. Just like Padme.

Her lips gradually started turning blue as a man stepped in front of Darth Vadar and spoke in a calm tone.

"Sir, we need more space. Can you please watch from behind the glass?" He asked and Darth Vadar gritted his teeth before nodding. He doesn't want his daughter to die because he refused to move.

He stood on the end of the glass and stared at her. He seemed to be so close, but he felt so far away. So far away. Not close enough. He closed his eyes and thought about praying. But he knew that if there was a God, he would never grant his wishes. Not after what he's done. But he still prayed.

 _Please let my daughter survive. I know I don't deserve this, but please let her survive. I promise to be better to her, I promise I'll treat her with the love she deserves. I promise to be the father she deserves. Please, just let this kind, smart, wise girl live. Please._

An empty promise for an empty soul.

He watched as they tried to shock her back to life. They shouted clear and put it against the small of her chest. She didn't move. Her heart stopped beating a long time ago. They did it again, a bigger shock this time and Darth Vadar watched as Lyra stayed as dead as she was.

Time of death: 8:14 P.M.

Darth Vadar walked in to his daughter and watched her lips. Never moving again. Never going to speak another word. Her brain never going to think another thought. Her heart never going to beat again.

He went to his knees and wiped some hair from her eyes. He softly cried. This is how he treats the last thing Padme gives him. With the kindness of a Sith Lord. With the heart of a dead man.

"Please, Lyra." He whispered and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. Please breath. Please."

Silence was his response.

He slowly brought his hand and pushed her heart. He hoped that was her heart anyway. He pushed it a little bit and again. For all he knew, he could be pushing her small intestine, but he had a feeling, just a feeling, that this was her heart. He kept pushing, hoping, praying, wanting a miricle.

But she didn't budge. Her heart refused to beat. Refused to let oxygen in her.

He kept going. For at least half an hour. He figured there was no way to make things worse. So he kept going as he worked up a sweat. Force CPR was hard work, and he didn't even know if it was working.

Then it happened. A heartbeat. Small and ragged. When he felt it, he nearly fell over. Uneven and tiny. Slowly growing stronger, slowly getting into rhythm. Then he smiled and touched his mask against her face. It didn't seem enough though. Just touching his mask against her forehead.

So he softly took off the front and kissed her forehead. It was dry kiss, there wasn't much liquid in his mouth, but he smiled, his white face looking at her pale face. Then he put his mask back on before he had to get CPR and smiled.

All would be well.

 *****About 24 Hours Later (I Think)*****

Lyra woke up with IV's plugged into her and her father looming over her. Her breath was in gulps, she felt like she couldn't breathe at first, but she could. A pad was over her throat as she looked around. She opened her mouth to talk, but her father stopped her.

"Don't talk for a while, Lyra." Darth Vadar said simply and she nodded. She remembered what happened. She knew what he did. But she didn't really feel that angry at him. Not as angry at someone who's now staring at the person who tried to choke her. Maybe she was in shock, maybe she couldn't be mad at her father. Maybe she was just going insane. But she wasn't mad. Not that made anyway.

"I'm so sorry, Lyra." Darth Vadar whispered and Lyra gave him a weak smile.

"I'm sorry for everything." He continued. "I know I haven't been much of a father to you, from not loving you to almost killing you." He took a gulp of air. "But I'm sorry. I'm so, very sorry, Lyra-"

But he couldn't finish. Lyra wrapped her small, thin arms around his metal neck and buried her head into his neck. This was it. This is all she wanted, for him to apologize. Her big heart filled with kindness that they tried to wipe out so long ago. Her heart of Padme, her heart of a Jedi, always fighting for what's right. Always kind. It rose from the ashes of pain and coldness.

"I-" Her voice was croaky. Kind of like a frog.

"I-I forgive you." She whispered.

 *****Some planet I was too lazy to remember the name of*****

Palatine watched from a video monitor as Darth Vadar hugged Lyra. He growled and crunched his fist, breaking the screen. He walked away and shook his head. Lyra, she was breaking everything that he worked so hard to accomplish. First it was the cold barrier around his apprentice's heart. Then it was giving him kindness. This has gone too far.

He grit his teeth as looked at a droid close by.

"Prepare the ship." He said softly.

"Which ship sir?" The droid asked.

"My ship, you dummy!" The Sith Lord yelled. It then occured to him that never once in all the prequels that someone cursed. Like, is it suppose to appeal to ten year olds? And if it did, then why would they allow ray guns and light sabres? And killing? You'd think if there's some (Ok, a lot) of killing, then there'd be at least some curse words? Because, like, seriously, isn't killing people in cool animated light saber scenes more of a bad influence on kids than a few curse words?

He shrugged, who knows?

As he stepped on his ship, he looked at the GPS, which stood for. Galaxy Positioning Satellite, and found out that it would take a week to reach the Death Star. Why? Because he also had some other business to attend to on this trip.

Some very important business for Plan B.

In case Lyra won't turn to the Dark Side.

 *****Blah*****

 **A/N A new chapter! Hooray! Call the presses! Call the president! Alert the world of this rare moment!**

 **Yeah, I get that I should update more (Actually, nobody told me that, but I'm pretty sure most people are all like, 'You should update more!) but do you know how hard it is to think of new chapters?**

 **Not that hard actually.**

 **But still, I know me updating is like a once-in-a-blue-moon kind of occasion, but I like quality over quantity.**

 **Would you rather have one pretty good chapter or three bad chapters?**

 **Oh, this chapter isn't that good and a five year old can do this? Well guess what?**

 **GOOD FOR THAT FIVE YEAR OLD! HE/SHE'S REALLY TALENTED!**

 **Also, for some reason I can never post the cover for this book. Like, seriously. Image manger, send the cover, four hours later, try to upload the cover, IT SAYS THERE AREN'T ANY COVERS!**

 **Please tell me what I'm doing wrong. I seriously don't know what's happening at this point of time.**

 **REVIEW! FAVOURITE! FOLLOW!**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Death Star**

"Lyra, I have a little present for you." Darth Vadar said. Lyra was still in the hospital bed, recovering.

"What?" Her voice was still raspy from when he choked her. Darth Vadar flinched at the sound.

"Here." Then, a droid came in. Because there aren't no Star Wars movies (Even though this is a Fanfiction) without a single droid in it that's partially the main character.

The droid was very, very similar to R2-D2, mostly because designers don't really care about the style of droids. This one was actually used back in the Jedi days, as a co-pilot and what not kind of thing. Darth Vadar found this one a long time ago, and had their memories wiped out. This way, they could never tell a thing about what happened.

The droid was its usual silver with, instead of dark blue lines, was orange lines. Lyra squealed in delight (Well, not really, her voice was still messed up) and hugged her Father yet again.

"What's his name?" Lyra asked softly and Darth Vadar responded.

"R9-" But then he stopped and looked at his daughter before continuing. "Actually, you can name him whatever you want."

"Joey!" She said, but the droid just looked in confusion at her. "Tyler! Alex! Leon!" She thought for a long time before her face lit up.

"Bob!" She squealed as the droid ran up to her. "Bob! His name's Bob!" The droid made some weird sounds that Lyra didn't understand. She didn't know droid language yet.

The droid possibly said, "My name is not Bob! My name is R9-D2!"

Or he could've said, "Banana's are yellow!"

Droid language is very hard to transcript.

"Bobby, we're going to be best friends!" Lyra spoke and smiled at him.

Darth Vadar smiled, just a little bit.

 *****One Day Later*****

Lyra was finall released from the hospital, and she started to play with Bob. They made great friends, even if Lyra had no idea what he was saying at some points of time. One time she thought he said, "Hi!" When actually he was saying, "I wonder what happens if we actually decided to cover up that hole that a laser could conviently go through and blow up the entire Death Star. Would that ruin A New Hope? Or would nothing happen..."

"Bobby! What do you want to do?" Lyra asked and Bob stared at her.

"Oh! You wanna play Force?" She ask excitely. She used the force to pick up some of her dolls. One was of a n evil Jedi, another was of a Sith Lord.

"Here, let me give you a play." Lyra cleared her voice and began.

"Hi Jedi!" The Sith Lord said in Lyra's disguised voice.

"Hi Sith!" The Jedi spoke, his voice a little too high.

"Shouldn't we be fighting eachother?" The Sith asked.

"Nah, I'm tired for that."

"Why can't we all just be friends?"

"Yeah, I was wondering that too."

"Why did you kill Lyra's Mother?"

"BEcause we're evil! Muhahahaha!" Lyra snickered at her evil laugh skills.

"Let's fight!" Lyra pressed their light Sabres together and made them fight. After a full minute of them fighting, the Sith rained superior.

"Now, Why'd you kill Lyra's Mother?" The Sith Lord asked and the Jedi responded.

"Don't act so innocent, you would've done the same!" The Jedi countered.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!

"No!"

"Just kill me already!" The Jedi screamed. "THat's the way it is, The Sith kill The Jedi!"

"Ok!" The Sith Lord raised his light saber. Lyra slowly used the force to go through the Jedi's heart when something inside of her just clicked. The Jedi's face, even if it was painted on with marker, was so innocent. Lyra scrunched up her face before shaking her head. This wasn't right. It wasn't right to kill. Even if it was just a doll.

So she left two dolls and smiled weakly at Bob.

"Come on, Bob. We have better things to do."

Then they left.

*** **Five Minutes Later** ***

As they roamed the light grey walls of The Death Star, Lyra found herself looking for her father. She wanted to make sure he was alright. He seemed really sad about almost killing her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Stromtrooper!" Lyra asked one of the thousands of stormtroopers on the Death Star. "Do you know where my Father is?"S

"Last time I checked, he was in the interrogation chambers." The Stormtroopers replied.

"Thank you, Mr. Stormtrooper!" Lyra showed a smile before going to the interrogation rooms, the gloomily place that's painted a dark grey.

When she got there, she could hear sounds. Grunts and screams. Lyra shuddered and carefully opened the door.

But once she did, she instantly regretted it.

There was her Father, using the force to choke a man in orange. Just like how he was choking Lyra. Lyra took in rapid breaths, but when she tried to steady it, she failed.

"Ah, Lyra." He said, his breathing loud and annoying. "You can show off your skills now." He said and stopped choking the man. He took in deep breathes. Lyra looked at her father than the man.

"Wh-Who is he?" Lyra was frantic with her words.

"Some rebel who tried to get some information." Darth Vadar waved his hand, like it was no big deal. Like he was no big deal. "We have to dispose of him."

"By killing him?" Lyra shouted. She always heard what her FAther was doing, but now that she was actually seeing him doing it.

It was torture.

Her idol, her role model, the man she wanted to be like everyday for the rest of her life, was killing people. Her father was killing people.

"Lyra." Darth Vadar said, like she was being unreasonable. "Show me what you've learned." HE was treating her like a child. Well, she was one.

"But Father-" Lyra started but the man interrupted. He was looking right at Lyra.

"Padme Amidala?" He stammered. Lyra looked at him like he was crazy while Darth Vadar was outraged. How dare he mention his wife with him in the same room. Or within the same mile as him.

"Lyra. Kill. Him. Now." Darth Vadar mumbled.

"Father-" Lyra began, but the man interuppurted yet again.

"Your dead, Padme." He said quietly. "Your suppose to be dead."

"Who's Padme?" Lyra blurted out. Darth Vadar's body boiled with anger.

"JUST KILL HIM!" He screamed, making Lyra jump.

"Father-" Lyra, but Darth Vadar interuppurted her yet again.

"KILL HIM!" He pointed his index finger to the man.

"I CAN'T, FATHER! I JUST CAN'T!" She stared at her Father, then at the man again. She couldn't. She would lose the part of herself that made her, her.

But she couldn't be in the same room as her father again. She couldn't bare herself to see his expression when she said that.

So she ran.

*** **End of Chapter** _***_

 **A/N I know that you might think that, 'Hey, Lyra should be really evil now because she's been training her whole five years of her life for this' Well, Lyra's just a good person in general. Okay? Okay.**

 **Lyra is good, she's just plain good. I really wanted Padme to survive. But since she didn't, let's just get another child to be here and become the spinning image of her! Yay, perfect solution.**

 **Review**

 **Favourite**

 **Follow**

 **Share**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	7. Chapter 7

**Somewhere in The Death Star**

Lyra didn't have the slightest clue where she was running too. In her entire life of living in The Death Star, she's only explored about 10 percent of it. And that was being optimistic.

But she knew it was away.

Soon, the walls of grey started to merge together, and everything looked the same. The Death Star was the size of a moon, how the hell could anyone memorize it? And you have to explore the inside of it too. Plus, it's not like there were any handy hand held maps lying around.

Eventually, she came to conclusion that she was lost. Lyra Skywalker was lost in her own home.

Lyra held her knees and looked around to ask someone. Maybe a Stormtroopers could show her where her room was. Or maybe her father could come and hold her back to her room. She shook her head at the second thought. She didn't want to see her father. She just couldn't. She needed time to absorb what has happened.

She sat on the cold steel ground when she wondered how they could afford this place. I mean, it was basically a planet made of metal, how the hell could they afford all of this. She came to the conclusion that her Father and Sith Lord were just plain rich.

But if they were rich, why don't they just buy star systems? Wouldn't that be so much easier than actually having to shed blood for it. Stormtroopers blood. Plus, how expensive is it to make a stormtrooper. They are all the same, so doesn't that mean that they had to go through all that reproduction.

Lyra stuck her tongue out at the idea. Her head hurt from wondering so much.

Then a few beeps went and Lyra's eyes lit up. She knew exactly who that was.

"Bobby!" Lyra exclaimed as Bob came. Lyra hugged his cold metal frame. Kind of hugging a pole.

"Let's go home." She whispered.

Not like she knew where that was.

*** **Like, two days later** ***

Darth Vadar was worried about Lyra. Very, very worried.

For one thing, she has failed to kill a simple man. It was easy, it was simple, it was painless (for her anyway).

So why couldn't she do it?

He was worried that his master would think she couldn't be trusted with the tasks later on in her life. The tasks of leading an army. The task of becoming the next Sith Lord.

Then he was worried about the image of him after this. Lyra wouldn't come out of her room for anything. She just stayed with her droid. He wondered if he broke her heart, again, by trying to force her to do something she simply wasn't ready for.

He was worried that maybe, she wouldn't like him as much.

But then he worried about himself.

Like why did he care?

As he waited outside of Lyra's room to train her, she refused to come out. So, he did the only thing he could think of, he used the force to open the door.

She was a sight for sore eyes. Her hair was a simple mess, he didn't cut it yet. All frizzy, in a ball like shape. Her hands were pulling at it, like she wanted to pull it out if she could. He couldn't see her face, since her back was against him. Her brown eyes were looking at the wall.

Slowly, Darth Vadar went towards Lyra. He was doing it for kind of selfish reasons, he wanted to see her face. He hoped to see Padme in her. He hoped to see the love of his life.

"Lyra." He whispered. He sat at the edge of the bed. Lyra didn't even move. He hated to see his daughter like this. All because of him. He should've waited for her, should've waited for when she was ready.

"Lyra, I'm sorry." He continued and touched her back lightly.

He didn't expect her reaction at all.

Lyra turned around, and he didn't recongize her.

She didn't look like Padme, not in the least bit. Padme was never this angry. She didn't even look like Lyra, like herself.

Her face was as red as a tomato. Her eyebrows were narrowed and her fists were in balls. THis look of pure anger and hatred were pasted on her once beautiful eyes, which were stained with tears. Her face was twisted up in anger and her teeth were clenched together.

"Leave." She growled, her voice menacing. "Right. Now." Her eyes blazed with fury, no regret hidden in them.

"Lyra-" Darth Vadar started when Lyra used the force and pushed him out of the room. His head banged against the cold metal wall. He saw dark spots clouding his vision as Lyra used the force to close the door. It shut without any protest.

Darth Vadar didn't feel like he wanted to punish Lyra. He could only blame himself for what he's done. He just turned a sweet, innocent, little girl into a rage ful monster. That was his goal. And he did it.

The irony of the situation was that in order to turn Lyra, she had to refuse to do what she had to do.

Darth Vadar's heart hurt with regret. Lyra will never be the same, he knew that now.

That's when he felt his presence the presence that made him go on his knees and bow.

"Hello, my apprentice." The Sith Lord spoke.

"Hello Master." Darth Vadar responded. The Sith Lord looked Lyra's bedroom door and cracked an evil grin.

"Lyra is certainly turning." He said.

For some bizarre reason, that fact made Darth Vadar's heart hurt.

 **I updated! I think that was the fastest one. I'm just so happy that this story reached more than 700 views!**

 **Thank you to everyone who made it this far. No it is not ending, I'm not that mean. But it is certainly one of its many climaxes.**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Death Star (Duh, where else?)**

"Master, I thought you were coming in a week." Darth Vadar asked Palpatine.

"Meh." The Sith Lord responded. "I forgot my hyper space was okay. I would've came sooner, but I needed to stop by a McDonalds on my way here."

"Did you bring me anything, Master?" Darth Vadar asked.

"Here's a happy meal. It's cold though." Palatine responded and handed him the baggie. (Of course they have McDonalds in Star Wars! I mean, why wouldn't they?)

"I thought I told you to get me a Big Mac." Darth Vadar whined.

"Hey, do you know how much it cost to build this?" THe Sith Lord countered. "I have to cut the budget somewhere! And it happened to be in fast food!"

"Fine, Master." Darth Vadar grumbled.

 **Okay, okay, I know that I was just being silly back there, but I figured you guys needed a little cheer up. If you didn't laugh... Then obviously I need new material. Okay, now here's a more serious part.**

"Lyra is getting quite good at the force." Palatine said and Darth Vadar sighed, but it came out sounding like an exhale. Sometimes his helmet drove him crazy.

"Yes, why, yes she is." Darth Vadar replied. "I think she's starting to get pretty good."

"Yeah, a whole lot better than you were anyways." Palatine chuckled. Darth Vadar grunted. What is this, a make fun of Darth Vadar day? "I remember seeing a little clip of you pod racing, man was that lame!" Palatine laughed an evil chuckle before looking up at Darth Vadar.

"You know I risked my life for that." He mumbled when Palatine put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's what made it so funny."

*** **In Lyra's Room** ***

Lyra grumbled as she lay on her bed, she was mad, something that didn't happen that often. Usually, she would be that calm and collected little girl, even when she was mad at the Jedi and Rebels, she would never feel this mad.

But most of all, she wanted revenge on Darth Vadar. She wanted sweet revenge on her father. For the man he wanted her to murder. For the men, woman, and childern he probably murdered in the past.

So, she went on , where she spent most of her spare time at. She didn't actually read all those stories, they were obviously bogus, but she did look at the funny profiles. She scrolled around to find one of her favourite profiles, lunachroniclesandcockatiels. She skipped the very depressing parts ( **Seriously, the abortion thing made me cry** ), smiled when she read, Organized people are just too late to look for things, and went to her favourite part, how to tick off Darth Vadar. It was copied off of Autumnleaves03, who probably copied it off of someone else.

Lyra stopped and wondered if that was plagerism. Lyra then shrugged, meh, who knows?

She smiled at all the amazing ideas and smiled an evil grin. This was absolutely perfect.

*** **About 10 Minutes Later** ***

Lyra sucked in a breath of confidence and smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Hi, Ani!" She screamed as she reached her father. Darth Vadar flinched and looked for who said that. He found his own daughter standing in front of him. His master left to Subway to get some free napkins and a sub. He was really on that, MUST SAVE MONEY, idea. Darth Vadar was also in the cafeteria, waiting for the sub to arrive.

"Hey, Ani!" She said again and smiled. "I think I wanna do pod racing, do you think you could give me lessons?" She asked and batted her eyelashes. Darth Vadar wanted to comfront her to figure out how she knew about him doing pod racing, but his throat was tight.

"Oh, and there's this cute senator from Naboo... I was wondering if you know her." She asked and He opened his mouth before quickly closing it. "Ohhh, Ani's got a girlfriend." Lyra had absolutely no idea that that was her Mother.

"LYra, what are you doing?" Darth Vadar asked as evenly as he could.

"No idea!" She sang while humming Imperial March.

"Well, do get some food." HE grumbled and she gave him a sly smile before walking out and tripping over every step.

"Lyra!" Darth Vadar yelled as she tripped the fifteenth time.

"Mesa Jar Jar Binks!" Lyra screamed and smiled at her before walking normally while trying to intimate his breathing.

When she came back, she 'accidentally' hit her metal tray too hard against the table, making food splash over the table.

"Lyra!" Darth Vadar screamed again. THis wasn't Lyra, she was never this silly.

"I BLAME TARKIN!" She screamed at the top her her lungs while holding up her index finger, pointing to the ceiling. She picked an Apple from her tray and bit into it.

"So, Ani," Lyra asked while chewing on her Apple. "What ever happened to Master Qui-Gon?" She asked as if she was asking why 1+1 is 2. Darth Vadar's throat tightened again. "How do you go to the bathroom in that suit anyways? And when you were trying to choke that man, would you Mother approve of that?" Darth Vadar filled up with annoyance, but Lyra didn't stop.

"Seen Obi-Wan lately, have you Dear Old Darthy?" She asked, trying her best to sound like someone old. THey mentioned Yoda, but she had no idea who he was, so she just googled him. Darth VAdar was starting to get more than ticked off now.

"Did I ever tell you that you looked like a droid?" Lyra asked, and Darth VAdar gave her a death stare. It didn't work, after all, he was wearing a mask. Lyra rolled her eyes as Darth Vadar tried to hold in his anger. THen she left to throw out her tray.

But then she started talking to a wall. Darth VAdar got very confused as Stromtroopers gave her a strange look.

"Lyra, what are you doing?" Darth Vadar asked in his annoyed tone.

"Talking to Qui-Gon." Lyra replied and nodded her head. "He says he's very disappointed."

When she came back, she held her throat and started fake choking. Very, very loudly. Darth VAdar looked at his own hands, seeing if he was doing it, he wasn't. Lyra held herself up with the force and faked choking noises while holding her neck. Every Stormtrooper was looking at her and Darth Vadar, as if thinking that he was doing it.

THe second she released herself, she fell to the ground and started coughing. When she came back, Darth Vadar leaned in and whispered.

"What was that?"

"It was TARKIN!" She screamed and smiled innocently as the Stormtroopers threw their heads her way.

Lyra quickly poked his shoulder before hiding behind a stormtrooper, who looked at her like she was crazy. Now, Darth Vadar was very, very annoyed.

and "Lyra, I know your there!" He yelled, his anger poured out.

"Oh, and Dear Old Darthy!" She yelled and smiled before screaming the last part at the very top of her lungs. "Your an evil creep with a dysfunctional famil-"

But she couldn't finish her sentence because Darth Vadar had thrown the table over, knocking three Stormtroopers unconscious.

THen he marched right up to her and dragged her hand right to the nearest, abandoned hallway.

Oh, she was in for it now.

 **A/N What do you think Darth Vadar is going to do to Lyra? Personally, I don't know since I haven't even thought of it yet.**

 **If you Review, Favourite this story, Follow me, or all of them, you could have a special shoutout like I did to Lunachronicalsandcocktiels . She reviewed me, (I have no idea if she followed or anything...) and I really liked her profile. Even if it was pretty depressing (Just stating the truth).**

 **So Review, Favourite, Follow and Share this story and you might get your own shoutout. With some Humour involved of course.**

 **Donuts and Timbits (Tim Hortons please don't sue me! Oh, and Google, Fanfiction etc. Who ever I mentioned, don't sue me, please!),**

 **Emily**


	9. Chapter 9

**Still On The Death Star**

"Lyra, what was that!" Darth Vadar screamed at her. He was throwing a fit, talking about what she should've done, what she shouldn't have done, how she knows who Tarkin is, blah, blah, blah. That's literally how it sounded to Lyra's ears, like he was just saying blah. Of course, he was actually saying something completely different, but it was so boring that even me, the author, can't stand reading it for any longer.

"Me talking." Lyra said simply, as if it was as simple as that. Okay, it kind of was, but that wasn't the really Darth Vadar's point.

"Well, young lady-" Darth Vadar started but Lyra cut him off.

"I'm only five!" Lyra pouted before crossing her arms. Something made her want to rebel. Something was hitting at her, thinking that this wasn't right. It wasn't right at all, all of this just didn't seem... Right.

"Lyra. Don't. Interrupt. Me." Darth Vadar scowled as Lyra rolled her eyes, but stayed silent.

"Lyra, why did you do that?" He asked and narrowed his eyebrows at her. She crunched her hands into fists before turning around.

"Because you wanted me to kill someone!" She yelled. She was mad, more than mad actually. She was furious, her body shook with rage.

"So! We are Sith, that is what we do!" Darth Vadar screamed and then Lyra turned around, her eyes blazed with fury hotter than the sun itself.

"If all Sith do is kill, then I never, ever want to be a Sith! I'd rather die!" Lyra screamed. She immediately regret what she said the second the words left her mouth, but a part of her didn't. A part of her told her that this was right. That she should do this, this is how it should be. She feared that part of her and blocked it out.

One look on her father's face assured her that she just pushed her off the edge. She didn't really understand that, actually, his face was shielded from her eyes, how the hell did she know if he was angry. Or sad? He should wear a different mask for when he's happy, angry, or sad. That would look cool.

Darth Vadar brought a hand up to choke her. That's what he was of course, if someone disrespects him, or who he is, kill them. But when he saw her, her face emotionless, as if she was in deep thought (Which she was, but he didn't know that), it was then when she looked like the love of his life. When she would gaze into his eyes, for a second, wondering who he is, before she would break into a grin and realize that he's the love of her life.

THat didn't happen with Lyra.

Lyra's gaze turned from emotionless to anger. Her tiny hands shook in anger as she clenched her teeth together at Darth Vadar's hand.

"What're you going to do?" She asked, her voice full of cracks. "Choke me until I obey. Choke me until I tell you that I'll be good? Choke me just like how you did, did," For a second, a second of his small beating heart to stop, a second or his brain to stop functioning, Darth Vadar thought she was going to say Padme. Like she found out. "Like you did that man?" Lyra whispered.

"Lyra-" Darth Vadar whispered. HE didn't know why he felt this way. He never felt this way, even with Padme. Well, he and Padme didn't fight that often, so maybe that was it. But when he talked to her, he felt like he was getting punched right in the wound. HE felt like she was ripping out his heart and putting it back in.

"No! Don't 'Lyra' me. I hate you! I hate this family! Fanfiction was so right, you are an evil creep with a dysfunctional family!" These words punched Darth Vadar in the gut. When she said it before, she was saying it in a silly, playing voice. But now, she really meant it. She seriously meant it.

But that wasn't was practically killed him.

THe next part killed him from the inside out.

Lyra, the quiet, strong, forgiving little girl. The girl who he promised to help. The little girl who he made learn how to use a light saber. THe little, innocent, bright girl who stared at wonder at the universe. Who loved to stare at the world with her big brown eyes.

That Lyra started crying.

It wasn't gradual. It was all of a sudden, faster than anything he's ever seen. She collasped at his feet and started crying, her sobs rocking the ship.

And the worst part was that Darth Vadar didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should comfort her, if he should watch in horror, all he knew was that seeing her cry shattered his heart.

"I-" Hiccup. "Hate-" A small sob. "You so much!" She cried out, then she looked up at him and got up, not even aware that she was down, before screaming at the top of her lungs. "Do you know what it's like living in here! Do you know how it felt to be choked by the only man you considered a friend? Do you know how much I hate you right now!" She screamed, as she brought her fists up and watched as the ceiling tore off and started floating in the air.

"Do you know what it's like to watch your father want you to kill a man? Do you know what that does to me right here?" Lyra pointed to her heart and let out a sob as her hands started vibrating. THe wall ripped right off and started crumbling, like a piece of paper. You could see the metal pipes and wires hidden behind it.

"Do you know what it's like seeing my own father never even caring for me when I'm injured? Do you? Huh?" She screamed as pipes broke. Liquid squirted out, oil and what not when Darth Vadar realized that he had to stop Lyra before she destroyed the entire Death Star. It hurt him, every single word hurt him right where it stung. Hurt him because he knew they were true. They were so true.

Maybe if she wasn't, well, her, than he would've snapped at her. Choked her and left. Or maybe even scream at her about what he went through, how about what she went through was a piece of cake.

About how he lost his own mother in his arms. About how he was never given that stupid master ranking. About how he felt isolated, and how he felt like every single Jedi didn't trust him. About how his own master made him half the man he used to be. About how he found and lost the love of his life.

But he couldn't. Instead, he could only pick her up and drop her off at her room.

"Your staying in here." He said. Because he could barely utter anything else.

"WHy?" She asked, but he knew it wasn't about his statement. It was about her life. But he pretended to himself that it wasn't.

"Because I'm your father." He whispered. Lyra's body shook as she let out a shaky, dry laugh. Her body was dehydrated. She felt sick to her stomach.

"You were never, ever my father, Darth Vadar." Lyra whispered in a tone so deep, so scary, it scared him. It also scared him that she called him Darth Vadar. It was always Father. For as long as he could remember, it was always Father.

Right before she used the force to shut the door.

Darth Vadar looked at the door in shock about what just happened. His heart hurt. He was about to open the door, but then stopped himself. He didn't want to do any more damage to her.

But deep in the shadows, there was the Sith Lord, who saw absolutely everything.

*** **Some Evil Lair (THe Death Star has to have an Evil Lair, right?)*****

Palpatine grit his teeth as he cracked his knuckles.

What had he been so stupid? He wondered. Lyra was born a good person, she was not cut out for The Sith Lord kind of life.

She just made her apprentice FEEL. He wanted, no, needed to make sure his apprentice was that stone cold hearted soul that he modded him into. Right there was proof, for any other person, Darth Vadar would've torn his/her head off. But instead, he CARRIED her to her room. He couldn't have this, Palpatine simply couldn't.

He picked up his phone and made a call.

"HEllo?" The voice said and Palpatine smiled.

"THere's been a...Change of plans. I need you to advance in the plans."

"We'll be ready in a wee-" The voice started, but Palpatine stopped him.

"Tomorrow. No more, no less. Tomorrow. Do you understand?" THe voice gulped before responding.

"Yes." He mumbled before hanging up. Palpatine smiled.

The trials for Lyra are over. And she failed.

Time for Plan B.

***Plan B... To Be Continued...***

 **A/N I literally can't believe it, 1000 views! I simply can not wrap my head around that. Like, really.**

 **Also, yes, I know in the previous chapters I spelled Palpatine Papatine or something like that. (THanks Lunachroniclesandcockatiels) but seriously, will you guys stop reading ust because of one silly spelling mistake?**

 **Yes, you will? Well then...**

 **I would change it, but seriously, I have no idea how to do that. Like, do I have to replace the chapter? Is there some easy access button? I better Google that!**

 **Review. Follow. Favourite. Share.**

 **Tacos and Tortillas,**

 **Emily**


	10. Chapter 10

**Do I really need to remind you where they are?**

The first thing Lyra woke up to was the sound of beeping. A very annoying, very loud, very irritating beeping.

Lyra was never a morning person. In fact, if you ever wanted to make her mad just for the fun of it, wake her up in the middle of the night. Of course, she would probably release hell on you, but that's your problem.

"Bobby, turn off that stupid siren!" Lyra grumbled. Bobby beeped, which probably meant.

"Who do you think I am? Some droid that was used by The Jedi to hack into systems and take information but somehow got his memory erased so I could serve you and have no memory of the Jedi?"

Or he said, "I like pie."

Either way, Lyra understood... Of sorts. He couldn't turn off the alarm.

"Fine Bobby." Lyra said in an angry tone. "I'll do it myself."

She grabbed her light saber off of her steel bedside table and clipped it onto her belt before heading off to the control center to unleash hell on the commanders.

Her face was twitching in anger, as Bobby followed her, like a puppy. Then she heard a crash and fell on her knees, scraping them.

"Ow!" She winced and got back up. Then, she turned her head to the huge glass window beside her.

She would've missed it if she was late by a a millisecond, but there it was. It went by in a blur, but she knew exactly what it was just by the bright red lights and fast form.

Rebels.

Considering the fact that Lyra has never in her entire life seen a Rebel ship before, this was shocking for her. She felt her stomach clench and before she knew it, she was sprinting. She didn't know where, of course, but she knew it was away. But how do you get away from them if they were targeting your planet?

Then, she crashed right into the person she never wanted to see again.

Her Father.

*** **About Five Minutes Earlier** ***

"Sir, Rebels are attacking us." Some random guy said. Darth Vadar didn't bother to memorize anyone's name, he didn't have time for that. Which makes you wonder how Kylo Ren knew excatly which Stormtrooper betrayed him... Did he have a photographic memory or something?

"Destroy them, every last one of them." Darth Vadar said, like he was asking to get rid of a fly. "Don't sound the alarm though. Lyra absolutely hates waking up early." He added. THe man nodded with uncertainty, but he knew better than to question Darth Vadar.

"So you do have feelings for your daughter." The Sith Lord said, appearing in the room. Darth Vadar froze before turning around to face him. He bowed, his head low.

"Master, Lyra was having a bad day yesterday and-" Darth Vadar started to explain when Palpatine raised his hand, commanding silence.

"I know, my apprentice." Then he walked right up to his face. So close, that he could see his dark eyes. "But why do you care?" HE whispered and Darth Vadar looked down, he knew that his Master had caught him looking at Lyra with affection.

"But no matter." He said and wandered off. Darth Vader widened his eyes. That went by easier than expected. "But it seems like some... information had been leaked out." Palpatine paused. "They know." Darth Vadar widened his eyes.

"They know the convient hole that was placed in the front of The Death Star that can blow it up?" He asked and Palpatine nodded when Darth Vadar crunched his fist, accidentally choking someone. He let go.

"Yes, they do." Palpatine said.

"How do you know?" Darth Vadar asked curiously.

"They tweeted it." Palpatine said casually, saying the first thing that came to his mind. Surprisingly, the Rebels actually had Twitter. Even more surprisingly, Darth Vadar brought it. It just goes to show what loyatly can do to a man.

"I knew we should've had that hole patched up!" DArth Vadar grumbled and crossed his arms. "But of course, we couldn't because of budget cuts." He mumbled under his breath.

"We must send out our best Stormtroopers, you know, the guys who can actually send a shot that actually hits the target, to them." Palpatine said and Darth Vadar nodded.

"Yes, yes we should." HE said and Palpatine nodded before walking away and looking back at him.

"Also, sound the alarm. Now."

*** **Back To Lyra** ***

"Lyra, it's not safe here." Darth Vadar said, grabbing her arm. She winced and tried to pull away, but he was too strong.

"But Father-" She started but then they reached the landing bay. Lyra stopped in her tracks and looked at her Dad. He seemed emotionless, mostly because of the mask before he held her to a fighter jet.

"Lyra, listen to me. Okay, actually listen." He gulped. "Our home is in danger and I can not risk any chance of losing you, no matter how small. Lyra, you stay on that ship, in the escape pod room. Nobody can know that your in there, and nobody checks the escape pod. If they do, then they know that... That." He sighes and shakes his head. "Lyra, don't make any noise. You'll be safe on there. I ordered the man flying this to go to the nearest planet. To do some recon. You stay in the ship. There's some food in there, and some water. Do not, I repeat, do not leave." He sees the pleading in her five year old eyes and he shakes his head. "I can't come with, Lyra. I have to stay at home and make sure everything runs smoothly. The captain should always stay on the ship."

Lyra's body shook as she sucked that in. He actually cared about her? He still cared wether she died or not. A huge boom came out from a distance as tears threatened to drip from LYra's eyes.

"Father." She whispered so softly, you could barely hear her. "I'm scared."

Darth Vadar nodded his head slightly and put out a hand. She shook it hestitate you but then she whispered into his ear.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy. So, so sorry." Her voice was small. He was surprised, not at the apology, but at the fact she called him Daddy. It was always Father.

Then, she said three words that made his heart skip a beat.

"I love you." Right before she hopped on board and plopped down in the escape pod. She didn't want her father to scold her for loving him. She just felt like she needed to get it off her chest.

"Me too." Darth Vadar whispered before the ship took off.

*** **On The Ship** ***

Lyra bit her fingernails as she stayed in that tiny room. There was a bunch of food and water in huge metal containers, but it was really tight. There were a few credits, but it was nothing to brag about. She never leaved her home before, and she always imagined it to be exciting. When her father actually trusted her. But now, she was leaving because she wasn't safe if she didn't. Her body shook as she held her legs. The escape pod was cold.

She lightly heard words of the man flying the ship, saying about how he was near the planet. About how he was closing in on it. Very close to the atmosphere, just a couple more miles.

With nothing todo, she took out her light saber. She never really looked at it before, it was just a light saber. She admired the hard edges that caused bruises on her hands and rotated it. THen, the words Lyra were on it. It was scratched in, in her father's handwriting. A small smile found its way to her lips as she ran her little fingers through the letters.

Then, before another second went by, a bang so loud, it shook the ship went off.

Lyra screamed. The ship spun. She felt sick.

A large metal container came flying at her and before she even had time to react, it collided with her face.

That was all she could see before she went out cold.

*** **Back To The Death Star** ***

Darth Vadar watched the ships get destroyed one by one. He smiled cruelly, that's what you get for attacking the Death Star. Death.

His master went off to wherever he went off to, as he watched another ship get destroyed. This was easier than he expected. A lot more easier.

Then he directed his attension to the ship his daughter was on. So close to the planet, just a few more miles. At least his daughter was safe.

But then, a ship came. Literally out of nowhere.

It was like it happened in slow motion. Very, very slow motion.

There was nothing he could do to stop it.

All he could do was watch.

A beam, a single beam went right for the turbines (Spaceships have turbines right?) One beam that changed everything. Shifted his world from becoming good, to completely bad.

It hit the turbines.

An explosion went off.

He could feel Lyra's spirt fading. He could feel his heart breaking.

He could feel the lost of the only child he's ever loved.

The rage for the Rebels was nothing compared to this. Compared to losing her to them. The only girl who didn't matter to the world but meant the world to him.

His heart that once felt a spark of light in was wiped out. Rage ignited, burning brighter than a thousand suns.

He felt like he couldn't even breath. He felt like he couldn't even move. All he could do was debris went here and there. All he could do was watch as debris went into the atmosphere. All he could do was watch.

His hearing was blurred. His speech was fumbled. His chest was burning. But his vision was perfect.

He watched the world burn and reappear. He watched as his only daughter died.

Then he said one line he should've said a long time ago (Like, half a movie ago).

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted into the dark abyss called reality. Or at least Star Wars Reality.

***Not The End***

 **Is this The End? Nope. I still got this whole story planned out!**

 **Darth Vadar is on The Dak Side, 100% now. I bet Palpatine is having a party this.**

 **Extra Long Chapter. Your Welcome.**

 **Thoughts? Review this.**

 **Like this? Favourite this.**

 **Feel like stalking a story? Follow this.**

 **Decide you want to be social? Share this.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	11. Chapter 11

**Xanquor (A pretty name I thought up on the spot!)**

A girl woke up to hearing her own heartbeat. Soft, rhythmitic beating, her small, five year old body shook as she looked at her hands as if she's never seen hands before. She lightly touches her face and traces her nose and eyes.

A huge, steel container sits on her chest. It's not very heavy, so with only little resistance did she push it off of her fragile body, feeling as if a huge weight got lifted off of her chest. SLowly, she gets up to her feet. Their shaking, but she doesn't know with what. She has to use her hands to push herself up as a hard throw of dizziness hits her. Her head pounds inside of her skull and her fragile figure slowly gets up. The room is kind of warm, but was gradually starting to get hot.

With light footsteps, she makes a footstep on the ground, her heart beating so fast, she can barely move. Then, as she inspects the room, she continues walking until she slips on something and bumps her head. She gasps and holds her head, which makes the pain multiply by a thousand. Her breathing as ragged as she looks for what she tripped on.

She sees a silver object, long and majestic, staring at her. The girl didn't know what came over to her, but she reached for it. It was fate. She grabs it and feels it's somewhat familiar rough edges. Then, she looks at it, inspecting edge to edge light the curious five year old she was. Some lettering is on it, but her memory is foggy and she can't quite seem to read yet. Weird lines drawn on there by force.

Then she hears a noise. She freezes and looks around to see that there was a long line. She frowns and lightly pulls at it. It's hot in that tiny room, and she knew being too hot was a bad thing. Somehow, she knew.

"Mommy!" A voice shouted. Young and childish. The little girl trapped in that room didn't quite know why, but she somehow felt a pull of jealously at that little girl. Somehow, she felt a string of jealousy at the little girl she didn't know.

"Mommy! Look, a crashed ship!" She shouts and the young girl hears more footsteps. Her heart beats faster.

"Okay, let's raid it for supplies. Looks like it belonged to the Empire. There must be some good things stuffed in." A feminine voice says. The girl trapped in has a feeling that she shouldn't make a sound, so she stays very, very quiet.

Minutes ticked by as the girl trapped in the room was sitting in the corner, not making a noise, while rubbing the metal cylinder lovingly. She didn't know why, but she liked the object that was rough on the fingertips. She really liked it.

THen, she felt the door get pushed open as she hid in the corner, hoping nobody would find her.

"Jackpot!" The lady said and grabbed the metal box when she spotted the little girl in that hot little room.

The woman let go of the box and walked up to the little girl. Not many people survived when their ship crashes, so the woman never encountered a survivor. The woman looked at the little girl and saw her delicate features.

A huge, purple bump on her forehead. Arms and legs bruised up. But that was everything that she could actually see. Then the lady sees the light saber trapped inside her hands and her heart almost stops.

A youngling? Maybe even a Padawan? She thought they were all dead by the empire. The girl seemed no older than five, probably a youngling. She stares at the lady with her big brown eyes and the lady grabs her arm and pulls her up.

"Are you a youngling, little one." The lady asks, her hand near her belt, right where her handy blaster is. Who knows, maybe she's actually a Sith. The little girl doesn't respond.

"Do you talk, little one?" The lady asks and the girl holds the light saber even tighter, causes bruises to form on her hands. The lady finally sees the sweat on her forehead and lightly smiles.

"Little one, let's get out of here. It's pretty hot." The girl nods eagerly. So she can talk, the lady says.

They get out for the little girl to see another little girl. Probably the same age or a year older than her.

"Ou! A friend, Mama?" The little girl asked and the Mother smiled.

"Yes, hopefully one. A good one. Be nice, Caroline." The Mother taunted and the little girl smiles and brings out a hand.

"Hi, my name's Caroline!" The little girl with the name of Caroline says.

"Hi." The other girl whispers. She's shy, The Mother thinks.

"Okay, you can go now." The Mother said and pointed towards a wad of trees. "The town's over there. You can find some communication there. Maybe find your master and contact the rest of the Jedi Order. In secret of course." Unlike most people, the Mother still believed that The Jedi Order was still alive, just in hiding. They simply couldn't just kill everyone. Like, how can some JEDI MASTERS go down because of a few Stromtroopers. Plus, aren't Stromtroopers lousy shots? And somehow they can kill JEDI MASTERS? It just didn't add up, they had to be alive.

But the little girl didn't go. She watched as the mother and daughter loaded up their bags with food rations, which they was excited about. There were hundreds of credits in the room the little girl was hiding in, not to mention enough food and fresh water to last months. THey've never been this lucky before, as they loaded up their bags and saw that the little girl still hasn't left.

"Hey, you should go. I'm sure your master is worried about you." The Lady said, but the girl shakes her head.

"Nowhere." She whispers. "To go."

"You mean... Your master's dead?" The lady said with fear in her voice. The little girl looks at her feet before responding.

"Don't remember." She mumbles and taps her head before wincing. It hurt. The mother understood, this must be a little girl who hit her head while influtating The Death Star. There was an attack going on up there, obviously she was about to eject with the escape pod, but her ship got shot down and now she has amnesia. It makes perfect sense.

"Alright, well," The Mother said and handed her a few credits. The Mom knew she was ripping her off, after all, the credits were her's to being with, but she needed them. "Make good use of those." The Mom said before the little girl speaks up.

"Please... More." She whimpers. She knew the credits were useful. The Mom sighed before handing her a couple more.

"That's all, we need those." The Mom said before heading off. Caroline walked by her before slipping a Baggie into the little girl's hands.

"You need them more." She whispered before following her Mother.

As they vanished into the horizon, the little girl looked at the Baggie and herself then to her light saber. She wasn't dumb, she knew that she needed to leave.

So she left in the direction of the town, tracing the letters that said LYRA all the way there.

*** **Blob Monster** ***

 **Lyra may or may not have gotten amnesia from hitting her head. So, yeah, she has no idea who she is anymore.**

 **Your welcome for the clarification.**

 **Review. Favorite. Follow. Share.**

 **Likes and Loves,**

 **Emily**


	12. Chapter 12

**Xanquor**

The little girl reached the city right as the sun went down.

It was full of merchants and sellers, people of all shapes and sizes. She creeped through the shops and froze as she watched a man with a gun hold it against a man's head. The little girl froze and carefully put the light saber in her hands from her belt. But she had a feeling she would regret it and put it away. It was weird, she felt like she should do something, but also knew that she might get hurt.

Xanquor is a small planet, about three times bigger than a moon. But it's full of lush life and it's a travel stop for many. The little girl walked through the crowds when, right when she passed a small tent, a man came out. He was human, about in his late forties with greying hair. He sees the little girl and then looks at her belt. A light saber. He smiles cruelly and goes up to her.

"Hi, there, little girl." He whispers, then he grabs her arm harshly and pulls her inside the tent. Inside was a bunch of items, from ship parts to dream catchers.

"Your light saber." He whispers. "I'll buy it from you for 10000 credits." He whispers. The little girl touches her light saber and looks at the man. That's a lot of money, she could probably be set for a long time with that. But when she felt the little indents that drew LYRA, she knew she couldn't. She simply couldn't do it. So she shook her head.

The man growled, baring his teeth. Then he shoved her against the wall, the little girl's head hurt as she stared at him with eyes of fear.

"I guess I'll just take it then." He whispers and slowly went to grab it.

Suddenly, a voice boomed in. "I think the young lady said no, Drudit." A voice spoke and he let go of the little girl and smiled.

"I was just playing with her, Tyrack." He spoke and the man who spoke up shakes his head.

"Come." The man said and the girl easily leaves from one man's arms to another.

*** **15 minutes later** ***

"Your bruised up pretty badly." The man with the name of Tyrack spoke as he placed bandaids over her forehead. They were at Tyracks little cottage. Small, at the edge of the town. The little girl nodded slightly.

"What happened?" He asked and the girl pulled some of her curly dark brown hair behind her ear.

"I-I don't remember." She whispers and looks up into Tyracks eyes. "I just know that I was falling down." Her eyes held fear, she had no idea if this man was going to rob her or something.

"Amnesia, hmmm." Tyrack said and looked at her before gesturing to the light saber.

"Is that yours?" He asked and she nodded.

"Do you know your name at least." THe girls eyes brightened before dimming. She shook her head.

"Bu-But I think this is it." She held up her light saber and pointed towards the letters. The man nodded thoughtfully before speaking again.

"It says, Lyra." He says and she nods softly.

"May I?" He asked and she shook her head. The light saber was one of the few things she had left, she couldn't just let him touch it. "I understand." The man said, and it truly seemed like he did.

But before any other questions could go out, Tyrack heard a noise. He turned his head toward the window and saw a blur of spaceship black. The Empire. Then, a voice that is to be feared across the galaxy went out.

"BRING ME LYRA!" Darth Vadar boomed. Tyrack looks at Lyra and puts the pieces together.

She must be a youngling that survived, her ship must've crashed. That's how she has amnesia, and now Darth Vadar wants to finish her off.

"Okay, listen to me, Lyra." Tyrack speaks and let's out a breath. He was once a senator, but when his term ended, he was still into politics. Once the Empire took over, he fled to Xanquor. But he believed that there was still hope. Maybe this hope was this little girl. He had to do anything to save her.

For some reason, when Lyra heard those words, tears erupted in her eyes. The words brought bad memories that she can't remember.

"You must run. Run as fast as you can. Your the last hope, Lyra. A new hope." For some reason, those words felt like it was coming from some old, try hard, science fiction movie that came out in, like, 1977. "Lyra, please, don't let Darth Vadar find you. God knows what'll happen." Lyra's heart beat faster for reasons she couldn't explain when Tyrack mentioned Darth Vadar. She didn't understand why. Or how. But it did.

"Do you understand?" The man asked and Lyra nodded.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Good." And before Lyra could even say another word, Tyrack sprinted away.

He ran outside and Lyra took that as a cue. Lyra quickly picked her light saber before running into the forest, and hid in the cover of the trees, watching from a far. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest. Her body was shaking as she watched from a close distance. But not too close.

"I can feel her presence." Darth Vadar whispered and looked at Senator Tyrack. He picked him up with the force. Then he choked him. THen he killed him.

It wasn't even like he was killing a human anymore. It was like swatting a fly. Something meaningless.

But to Lyra, it meant everything.

She could feel the hate for him build up from the bottom of her heart. Her hands clenched the light saber. How dare he. Killing the man, the only she could remember who cared for her. Who helped her. Her heart sparked in rage as Darth Vadar turned his head, looking right at her eyes.

Lyra remembered the words that Tyrack gave her, _Don't let Darth Vadar find you._

So Lyra did the only thing she could think of.

She ran.

*** **Like Fifteen Minutes Earlier** ***

Darth Vadar needed comfirmation. He needed it, he was clinging onto the hope, the shattered, thin line of hope. Hope as thin as a piece of string for a needle. Hope that maybe, just maybe, Lyra had survived. Hope that she was alive and was simply unconscious. He held the needle thin line of hope as tightly as possible as he summoned about twenty Stromtroopers to come to the planet with him.

When he arrived at the planet, men and woman cowered in fear as he felt it. He felt his daughter's prescene. He ordered the men around him to find her. Round everyone up. He choked a senator who only got in the way. Then, he felt like he was being watched. He had senses for these kind of things. Senses.

The second he turned around, he swore to God that he saw the bouncy curls of Lyra's dark brown hair and her bright face, now pale with fear, with hate driven dark eyes and clenched fists. His heart stopped. His mouth was slightly open. Then when he blinked, she was gone.

Maybe it was simply his mind playing tricks on him.

But he need comfirmation.

"I'm going to search the woods. You stay here, and burn everything." Darth Vadar told the commander, who saluted to him.

"And the villagers Lord Vadar?" He asked and Darth Vadar waved his hand before seeing the merchants and families. He didn't feel any regret before speaking the next words.

"Kill them all."

He heard their cries as he ran. But the cries stopped as he went deep into the woods. He looked around, trying to find his daughter. His instincts told him to go west. So he went west.

Then, after half an hour of running hopelessly through the woods, he sees a small wisp of smoke. This is the ship Lyra crashed in. He felt her presence and he was bursting in joy. She was alive. Lyra was alive. HIS DAUGHTER WAS ALIVE.

Darth Vadar felt like dancing.

But first things first, he went to recuse her.

Right before a huge explosion went off.

It blew Darth Vadar back, knocking the breath out of him and making him scramble to get up.

The space ship was on fire. Hopelessly on fire. Fire surrounded the grass and trees.

His heart broke for the second time that day. Repaired, then broken. Is this what he was destined to be with?

His daughter was in ashes now. He clenched his chest, as if someone was cutting through it.

Then he felt the hand on his shoulder.

"She's gone, Lord Vadar." He spoke. Darth Vadar nodded.

"She never got the chance to actually live, Master." Darth VAdar whispered to his master. "She was in there. Maybe if I was faster, it wouldn't have happened. She's gone." He whispered and Palpatine helped him up.

"We must leave, we have to repair the Death Star, this space has been compromised." Lord Sithious spoke and Darth Vadar reluctantly nodded his head. He didn't have time to grieve. He had to leave. Now, before anyone else died.

"Okay, Master." Darth Vadar responded.

*** **Hooray, new chapter!** ***

 **I'm back. Or I never left. Either way, I'm happy to say that Darth Vadar is not stupid. Nobody actually told me that they thought he was stupid, but I'm sure most of you were thinking that he was. I mean, I don't blame you, of course you would look for your daughter after her ship blew up. Which is why he did.**

 **Is Lyra dead? How should I know?**

 **What happened to Bobby? Hadn't thought of that yet.**

 **What was Bobby's real name? Read Chapter 6 again.**

 **Would Darth Vadar look better in pink? Yes, why yes he would. Better, yes. More menacing. No.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	13. Chapter 13

**Xanquor**

Lyra stood next to the gas tank, staring at the man with a black suit and black mask with hatred blaring from her eyes. Her hands clenched her silver stick. Her heart beat faster than ever, and then, before she didn't even know what was happening, the stick threw a beam out. An orange beam.

Luckily, it wasn't towards Lyra, it was towards the ship she was found in.

THe gas tank to be excat.

It blew up, lighting a fire. The impact knocked Lyra back as fire erupted over her tattered clothes as she patted it fiercely, all she could hear was ringing. When the fire was off, she only suffered from minor burns and her heart was beating as fast as her body shook. Then, she realized that her stick wasn't in her hands. She turned her head painfully before seeing it, on the ground.

Lyra grabbed it like her life depended on it and stood up.

The man in the black suit was gone. Darth Vader, they called him, was what Lyra could recall. Her hearing gradually came back as she walked. The excat direction of the village.

*** **At The Village** ***

The second Lyra saw what happened to the once lively village, she fell to her knees. Men, women, and childern, crumbled over eachother, dead. The sight broke her innocent, clean heart as her body shook at the sight.

She didn't need to touch their pulse, she knew, she just knew, that they were dead. Gone. Lyra attempted to blink the tears away, but they kept coming rapidly. When she wakes up, it's only too death. She lightly touched her head, feeling lightheaded. She felt like she wanted to throw up, faint, or both. She had to hold a tree to steady herself.

But then she saw the senator. She saw Tyrack. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she ran over to him. She knew he was dead, but she couldn't help but lean over him, her tears dropping to his face, her curls dropping down her shoulders. Her hands shook as she saw the blood over his heart. A hole was there, a light saber went through. She had to breath rapidly to stop fainting as she touched his face, still warm.

Maybe if she was a little faster, she could stop the man in black, the man called Darth Vader. Maybe if she sacrificed herself and showed that she was the one he was looking for, then maybe he would still be alive. Maybe if she just told him no, then maybe he would be alive.

But instead he was dead. His body lifeless, lying on the cold ground.

Lyra stood up, she couldn't stare at him any longer.

She felt like she couldn't walk. She felt her heart getting ripped out of her body and getting shoved back in. She felt like everything, absolutly everything, that was happening was her fault. Only her fault.

Lyra traced the letters engraved in the light saber that said LYRA, and sighed.

The only thing left of her old life, her name, not even her last name.

Lyra.

*** **Somewhere Near The Village** ***

Lyra grabbed all the food rations she could find. There were a lot, but most of them were crushed or burnt in the fire the Stormtroopers had set.

As Lyra approached a river, she smiled in joy and started to dip her head in to take a drink when a warm, hard hand pushed her back so she couldn't have a sip. Lyra widened her eyes, it was the mother who helped her. The Mother looked frightened at her and LYra looked at her curiously but then understood when she saw where her eyes were staring at. Lyra's hands automatically went to her light saber and was holding onto it for dear life. Lyra quickly let go of her light saber and the lady sighed.

"Stupid, ignorant girl!" She shouted, once the lady saw that the light saber was out of her reach. "Do you know what kind of chemicals are in that water. And a dead body or two are probably upstream!" The woman shouted, scolding Lyra. Lyra cringed and gave her a sad look.

"Sorry, I didn't know." Lyra spoke with soft words.

"Your lucky your even standing here! If I haven't come along, you'd probably join the diseases that flood this stream!" After a few more minutes of ranting, Lyra nodded her head and the lady shakes her head, heaving a sigh. The lady actually liked Lyra a little bit. She listened when she talked, and not many people did.

"How did you survive that massacre anyways, you foolish child." Lyra shrugged, "Well, what do you know?" The lady asked and got up, dusting off her clothes, even though they were stained with mud and she didn't bother to wash them. Lyra took the question seriously and her face lit up with realization.

"I know my name!" She exclaimed.

"Oh yah?" She asked, and her voice sounded slightly German. Only certain words sounded like it though. Like, yeah for example, she said it like yah. Lyra liked the accent. "What is it?"

"Lyra!" Lyra said with excitment flowing through. The lady's face paled. Her suspicions were correct. She is a youngling who Darth Vader wanted. She wondered why, after all, she is only a youngling.

"Lyra?" The lady whispered, almost afraid to say it.

"Lyra!" Lyra shouted again and the lady clamped her dirty hand over Lyra's mouth.

"Shhh!" The lady said and grabbed her arm. "We're getting out of here." The lady whispered harshly.

"Why?" Lyra asked. "The bad men are gone."

"They can easily come back. Your in danger, Lyra." The woman said and dragged her deeper into the forest. Somehow, though, she knew where she was going, even though the trees looked excatly the same. Lyra frowned at the statement.

"THey think I'm dead, though." She exclaimed and the lady nodded.

"Well, that's good. I don't know what they'll do to you if your alive." The lady continued when Lyra realized she didn't know the lady's name.

"What's your name?" Lyra asked and the lady looked at her funny before keeping her head straight.

"Lady Maryann. Call me Mary." Mary had pride in her name, something that she didn't have a lot of. "I'm from Naboo, Lyra. When the empire came and attacked... I had to flee. I was part of the politics, but now." She shook her head. "Used to have a great deal of power too."

"Like, the queen?" Lyra asked, her eyes bright. The lady gave a small smile.

"No, but the queen's right hand lady. I loved that job. It was the best job I could ever hope for." Mary looked at the ground and sighed. "Now, I'm just a scavenger." Naboo wasn't ruined. Well, it wasn't in its best shape. The queen was assassinated soon after Darth Vader appeared. Mary didn't know why, but she knew that even though the empire tried to cover it up, the queen was killed by Darth Vader. It was funny, she died right right Senator Padme Armidala died. From child birth they say. But Mary knows better.

Padme Armidala is the strongest lady she knew. She couldn't just die of child birth. It must've been something else. They also say that her child didn't survive. A shame, really.

"A scavenger!" Lyra screamed, but not in fear, but in excitment. "That's so cool! I wanna be like you when I grow big!" Lyra smiled a goofy smile and Mary shook her head.

"I hope you don't." Mary whispered.

But before Lyra could question Mary, they reached the city, ashes remaining with Caroline crying, tears flowing down her face.

And a stormtrooper standing right beside her. A gun to her head, ready to shoot.

Lyra knew that Mary must've said something. But she couldn't hear it. All she could hear was her heart pounding inside of her, trying to break free of her rib cage almost. Lyra could barely breath, all she could do was watch as the gun shifted from Caroline to Mary.

It was moving by so slowly. Time was moving by so slowly as a laser shot out of the gun.

And Lyra could feel her heart stop.

Then, her instincts took over.

She couldn't even feel it happening, she didn't even feel her hands grip her light saber. All she felt was the wind blowing through her hair. She didn't even know what she was doing until the orange Ray was out on the light saber and the Ray got deflected, right to the Stormtrooper.

If Lyra did a flick of her wrist, it would've hit Caroline. If Lyra was a millisecond slower, it would've hit Mary. If Lyra wasn't Lyra, none of ths would've happened.

The Ray hit the Stromtrooper's hand, right where he held the gun and he groaned in pain and released his grip on Caroline, who came running back to her Mother. Lyra ran right up to the Stormtrooper, light saber out, and then he spoke one word that made her freeze.

"Lyra?" It was a question, almost. Lyra's heart sped up, and then he pressed his ear with his good hand and spoke into his helmet. "This is Z-997, I think we foun-" He almost finished his sentence before a Ray went right through his head.

But the Ray wasn't from Lyra.

When Lyra turned around, she saw Mary. A gun in her hand, and Caroline in her other.

And she was smiling.

*** **Update!** ***

 **Yeah, yeah, it's been a while. I was just caught up in stuff that you wouldn't excatly care about.**

 **Ouuuu! Shout out time!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to MysteryFan4ever.**

 **Why you may ask? (Oh, you didn't ask why...)**

 **Well, I love his story, Light and Darkness, which is also about there being another twin. Did we copy eachother? I have no idea, I just know he review this, I wanted to make sure he wasn't a stalker (A profile can tell you a lot about a person) and one thing led to another and bam, there I was, reading his book.**

 **Do I know who he/she is? Nope, why else is he a mystery fan? (4 ever?)**

 **But anyways, if your looking for a more, ummm, serious kind of book that has a third twin, then check him/her out. You seriously keep your identity a secret, mystery, I can't even say he or she anymore!**

 **But just a little FYI for Mystery, I like the name Lyra better than Lita. Just saying. Well, it's probably because I made it up... But still. Tell me your opinion.**

 **Lyra or Lita?**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share. (If you do, I'm going to give you a mental high five!)**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	14. Chapter 14

**14 Years Later (Ha, chapter 14)**

 **The Silver Flight**

"Caroline, is there any trace of the Empire?" Lyra asked Caroline, who shook her head.

"Absolutely no trace. They can't find us, we went too far in hyperspace." Caroline said and leaned back in her chair. "We're free to play Space-net, Super Speed, or even Tetris!" Caroline was far too happy about this break.

"Or, I don't know, fix the booster that almost cost us our lives." Lyra points out and Caroline looks up before nodding.

"That too." She admitted as Lyra tied her dark brown curls back. She has long curls, that went all the way past her shoulders. She always felt like she probably shouldn't be growing her hair too long, but she liked rebellion.

"Okay, you take a break, you barely got us out of that Empire strike." Lyra smiled and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Not that close," Caroline protested. "I was at least, ten miles apart."

"That's not that far away in space," Lyra pointed out and with a smirk.

On that note, Lyra walked away to fix the booster that almost broke on her, but never did.

*** **Yep, I like Time Laspes** ***

When Lyra was done fixing the booster, which only took her an hour or so, she found Caroline in the vault, counting the money they stole. The empire was rich, they had money to burn. But they always wanted to do budget cuts, which meant that there were cheaper windows than usual, right in the places nobody cares about. Which turned out where Caroline and Lyra snuck in and stole a few thousand credits.

"7213 credits." Caroline smiled and quickly did the numbers in her head. Lyra didn't know how, or why, but Caroline was amazing at math. "That's enough to get us fuel to the outer rim, and with the other credits we have left, it should be enough for a year supply of food and shelter, a year and 28 days to be excat." Lyra nodded as Caroline laughed, this beautiful melody.

"Come one, Lyra, we have to take a break. I'm getting tired of this steal and run technique. Let's settle down for a little bit." Lyra bit the inside of her cheek when Caroline puts on a serious tone. "Lyra, we deserve it. You deserve it. You went through a whole lot more hell than me. I don't care if it's only for a year or whatever, I just know that I want to take a break."

"I don't know, Care," Lyra responded, rubbing the back of her neck. "I feel like there's so much more out there for me. So much more."

"Well, duh, Lyra." Caroline responded. "Your a Jedi, of course there's a lot more for you." Lyra rolled her eyes at the comment, but didn't acknowledge it.

"Plus, Lyra." Caroline lowered her voice and looked at the ground. "It was always Mom's plan to head to the outer rim."

That got to Lyra, the Mary subject was touchy, but Lyra shook off the feeling and smiled. "Okay, just for a year though. After that, it's back to the steal technique. I love an exciting life."

"We know, Ly." Caroline said with a laugh. "We definitely know."

*** **Bloop** ***

The ride in hyperspace was going smoothly as the friends talked as auto-pilot was on. It was a nice, smooth ride, they had enough fuel to go all the way to the outer rim. After that, they can settle down. Lyra's nineteen and Caroline was 20, they both felt like they needed a break.

"I think that the Rebels are dumb." Lyra said and drank some flavoured water. "How can they even think about defeating the empire? They're a bunch of idiots who think they can do anything. They have the spirt, but really, the top weapons and training is what really counts. I bet half of them are spies for the empire."

"I know right," Caroline said with a smile. "I feel lik-" But Caroline couldn't finish when a loud beeping sound went out which scared the living day lights out of them.

"What's happening!" Shouted Caroline as Lyra got up and checked the engine room.

"The hyperspace!" Lyra screamed when she got there and saw smoke bursting through the top. "Its burning like hell! Turn the damn thing off!" With that, Caroline turned off the hyperspace, which sent them whizzing through space. Lyra looked out the windows and saw the burners starting to catch fire.

"We have to land!" Lyra shouted through the annoying beeping. "Before this ship blows up!"

"Lyra, take the wheel, your a better pilot!" Caroline shouted as Lyra raced back to the pilot room, where she quickly took the wheel. "I'll go get the valuables."

Lyra's eyes got watery as she looked for a planet that had oxygen and life. She kept turning her head from side to side when she found one that caught her attension. The screen that showed the ratings said O2 found, but that wasn't what caught her attension.

What caught her attension was this weird pull wanting her to come there.

"Caroline, hurry up in there!" Lyra screamed as she heard rustling. She could smell the smoke coming from the engine room.

"I'm coming!" Caroline shouted and returned with her several boxes of credits.

"What took you so long?" Lyra asked casually, as if this was an everyday thing.

"I needed to grab your-" Caroline replied, but couldn't finish when a rattle so hard it shook their seats went out. Lyra's head hit the steering wheel as they dipped into the atmosphere of the planet she chose. When they crashed, both were unconscious, the air bags popping out, supporting their fall.

So the two best friends crashed on the sandy planet of Tatooine.

*** **Cliche right?** ***

 **I know that this was short, but I needed (okay, wanted) a cliffhanger. It's so suspenseful that way!**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share. Eat Pizza.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tatooine**

When Lyra woke up, a box of credits were on her. She shook her head, as if trying to clear the cob webs stuck in her brain. What was happening again? She thought to herself, when she observed what was before her. Her eyes widened at the sight.

The Silver was destroyed and Lyra's memory of what happened slowly came back, image after image. She widened her eyes at Caroline, who lay unconscious. Pushing box off of her, Lyra scooted over to Caroline and checked her pulse before sighing in relief. Still alive. her heart is still beating. She grabbed her knapsack dangling from the hook and stuffed credits in it along with a metal bottle of water with a couple of food rations. But something was missing, Lyra could feel it before turning around.

Another box that Caroline brought. That she risked her life for. Lyra hadn't peeked in the box for twelve years, when she was determined not to look at her past ever again. For countless days Lyra would stare at what was inside the box. Wondering about her past. About who was the Jedi who survived. Maybe he was still alive, looking Lyra. The last Jedi left.

Lyra knows that it was a he. She remembered feeling loved. She remembered feelings, some hurtful, some loving. but she didn't know where those pieces of the puzzle came into play.

Eventually, Lyra heard a groan coming from Caroline and watched her get up.

"No helping hand?" Caroline asked as she got up and held her head. "That was a big crash."

"Yeah," Lyra replied and picked up the box that held the only thing of her past.

"Take it with us, Lyra." Caroline said and dusted herself off, a habit from her mother even though her clothes were dirty with dirt and grime. "Even if you never want to see it again, its one of the only things you have left. Take it." Lyra sighed and tried to fit it in her bag, but there was too much stuff shoved in.

She took a deep breath as Caroline rustled with grabbing her stuff in the background, and opened the box.

No dust was collected as Lyra took her lightsaber out of the box and threw the box away. Then, she clipped it onto her belt and threw her bag over her shoulder, making sure that her cloak was hiding her lightsaber. After all, she didn't want to get mugged. Light sabers were worth a lot of money.

Caroline smiled as she fit in her picture of Mary and herself in her bag and swung her own over her shoulder.

"Come on, this ship is done for." Caroline whined and Lyra nodded.

"I know." She whispered and the friends walked out hand in hand towards the future.

*** **Boo** ***

Lyra and Caroline walked for what felt like miles and miles on end until they finally reached cilvization, this town with a bar. They walked by many strange creatures and made sure to keep their bags close to them.

"Remember, Care." Lyra whispered to Caroline. "We just get someone to take us to the Outer Rim. That's it." Caroline nodded, but Lyra knew she had a habit of... Getting off topic.

They entered the bar and walked by the large tables, looking for someone to escort them. They talked to many men, but none would do it undercover and for under 20 000 credits. And 20 000 credits was all they had.

As they continued walking, Lyra was surprised. Caroline only got into one fight with someone, who said that she was weak. She beat the man hands down in an arm wrestling contest, which turned into a shoving match, which led Stromtroopers in the room and them to hide away.

"I told you, Care." Lyra whispered. "No bar fights!" She said harshly and Caroline rolled her eyes until the Stormtroopers left.

"Lyra, those guys were asking for it." Caroline replied as Lyra rolled her eyes and left for some other pilot. A bar this big has to have a decent pilot who can get under the Stormtroopers eyes and head them to the outer rim. Lyra was desperate.

So they split up, hoping to cover more ground. They both knew how to defend themselves, so they were fine there. Lyra walked around the bar, her wide brown eyes darting from person to person, and her bouncy curls almost hidden under her faded brown cloak hood.

But something felt as if it was pulling Lyra to go to this corner of the room. Lyra couldn't help but walk to the corner where a man in his late twenties and another man in a cloak with a young boy sat. Lyra wasn't Lyra anymore.

She felt something come over her as she took step after step towards the men, her hands were at her side and she turned her head in curiositly. Then, right as she was a metre from the people, the man in his twenties pulled out a gun and aimed it at her head.

This snapped Lyra back to her senses as she widened her eyes and her hand instantly went to her light saber but there was no need.

"What're you doing here, Lady." The man with the gun asked her as the man in the cloak turned around. The man in the cloak looked old, with whitening hair and a quick smile. His eyes widened at Lyra right before he smiled. Lyra's hand was still on her light saber, but loosened the grip. These guys could be muggers, they can't know that she had a light saber.

The only other one was a young boy who looked around the same age as her with blondish-brownish hair and blue eyes. He was cute to Lyra, but she was still on guard. "I'm looking for a passage to the outer rim," Lyra said strongly as the young boy raised his eyebrows. "I heard that you could take me." She continued and raised her head higher.

"Well, you heard wrong." The man in his twenties said and leaned back, but his hand was still on his blaster. "I don't just take people." Lyra smirked, she liked the guy's attuide. It kind of reminded her as Caroline.

"Of course," Lyra said. "For a price. I'm willing to pay 15 000 credits for a trip for two. Me and my friend." The man seemed impressed as the old man looked at her before asking her a question.

"What's your name?" He asked and Lyra raised her eye brows.

"How is that any of your business?" She asked and the man with the blaster laughed.

"I like you." He said and put away the blaster. "I'm Hans Solo. Pleasure."

"Luke." The young boy said. "Luke Skywalker." He smiled at her, she seemed really pretty.

"I'm Ben Kenobi." The old man said and Lyra heaved a sigh.

"Will you take me and my friend?" She asked and Hans Solo nodded, slightly. He liked the mysterious girl. She seemed like she knew what she was doing and wouldn't let anything stop her.

"Sure." He said but wagged a finger. "But if you don't pay-" Lyra grabbed the bag off of her shoulder and opened it before taking out a large box of credits.

"I think I can pay." She said and Hans nodded as she put the box away.

"What is your name anyway?" Hans asked and Lyra smiled right before Caroline came.

"Are these guys taking us?" CAroline asked, and Lyra nodded. "Can we trust them?"

"Who can we not trust?" She asked and Hans exploded in laughter before CAroline shrugged and smiled.

"I guess their not that bad. They at least have a sense of humour." Caroline hold's out her hand. "I'm Caroline, and this is-"

"Lyra." Lyra finished and she couldn't shake off the expression on Ben's face when she said her name.

*** **Hooray, we're getting somewhere** ***

 **I honestly didn't think I would've made it this far. I thought of this story a long time ago, and thought I would jsut save the drafts and never would have the guts to publish it. Well, I'm glad I did!**

 **Also, I finally have some motivation. You should favourite this for faster updates. Every time some favourites this, I'm going to upload a day faster. Usually, I update in three or two days, but then, if you favourite this, you can get it in a day or two.**

 **Hooray for math.**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	16. Chapter 16

**That Bar They Went To**

"Can we go yet?" Lyra asked and Hans Solo sighed.

"Wait, I need to kill some bounty hunter so the audience can see how cool I am." He said and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Alright then," She went off with Caroline and right when Lyra was out of earshot, Luke started talking.

"So... They have to come with us to Alderaan?" Luke whined.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Hans Solo asked and he shook his head. "Also, its kind of weird that a nineteen year old farm boy would just go off of his home planet that he's been on his entire life just because his Aunt and Uncle died. Don't you think, you could like, wait here, mourn a little bit. But here you are, looking as happy and alive as ever." Luke shrugged.

"I don't know what George Lucas was thinking." Luke said. "He could've been drunk writing this part for all I know!"

"Well, at least he didn't conviently kill off an old dude who knew the most about the force, just for your heart to spark up in hatred for him." Hans Solo pointed out. Luke nodded.

"True, true."

*** **After Pointlessly Killing Off That Bounty Hunter** ***

"So, why are you guys heading to the Outer Rim?" Lyra asked and Luke stared at her. Dark brown, curly hair, bright brown eyes, fair skin. She was pretty. And Luke felt like he saw her before.

"Well, we're actually getting dropped off at Alderaan to deliver a message from a Princess from a droid that me and my now deceased Uncle found at some trading station. And basically, we're hoping that these convienent events will help us turn this thing into a huge movie franchise that will get worse once we hit the prequels and then, like 39 years later, random fans who are way too bored decide to make Fanfiction of this on a website that conviently named Fanfiction." Luke explained as Lyra nodded.

"What a convientent turn of events." She stated and Luke nodded.

"Okay, guys." Hans Solo said and pointed to a door. "Beyond this door, is probably a this Slug named Jabba The Hutt, and basically, we need to make sure that we somehow get out of there unscathed because we can't afford the props for fake blood and fake body parts on the floor if we did get shot. Plus, we're the main crew. The main crew never get's shot. And, obvisously, its the extras that do get shot." Everyone nods.

"We're the main crew?" Luke asked. "And we can't get hurt?" Hans shrugged.

"Meh, there might be a few severed body parts here and there, like, I don't know, a hand. But other than that, nobody ever gets shot."

"That's Star Wars for ya," Lyra said before turning around, "Who's this walking carpet again?" She pointed to Chewbacca, who growled at her in anger.

"Oh, that's just the character that's everyone's favourite and got replaced by some lame comic relief that was probably named JarJar or something."

Lyra nodded before they walk in.

"Hans Solo, you owe me money, bro." Some fat, human sized slug said.

"I told you, Jabba," Hans Solo said. "I don't have the money right now."

"( **Insert words Jabba said to Hans Solo right before the huge shooting scene starts [What? Do you expect me to actually go to the movie and write down excatly what he said? You did? Too bad!])"**

Blasters were blaring, rays were out, and somehow, a Stormtrooper came and started dancing. Wait, he was shooting? Looked like he was dancing. Meh, same thing.

Then, amazingly, Caroline, Lyra, Hans, Luke, Ben, R2-D2, Chewbacca and even C-3P0 got out of there without a single blast at them. Even though they were facing trained bounty hunters. Even though, like, two of them didn't even have weapons and just started sprinting. Even though the odds were against them, they somehow got out of there.

Amazing.

"I told you the main crew never gets hurt." Hans Solo said with a smirk once they were in hyperspace.

"Well, time to entertain ourselves." Lyra clapped her hands when she walked towards the entertainment room and sat down, seeing Luke with his lightsaber out, trying to deflect rays from some random floating robot.

"How's we get that robot again?" Lyra asked.

"Star Wars logic." Ben said and nodded his head.

"This is impossible." Luke complained, like a nine year old. "I can't do this!"

"Put on this convienent helmet that's hanging on the wall!" Ben said, like that was the answer to everything.

"Sure." Luke replied and then, when the rays shot, he (somehow) deflected them all.

"Wow, that was amazing." Lyra said and crossed her arms, pushing her robe back a little bit when Luke sat down and stared at her.

"So, you're a Jedi too?" He asked and Lyra stared at him with wide eyes before seeing where his gaze was at: Her ligthsaber.

"I don't even know who I am." Lyra admitted. "I could be a Sith Lord for all I know." Ben nodded and stared at her. He was wondering who she was too. She certainly looked like Padme, the spinning image. Attiude? Not so much. But how did Lyra get the lightsaber.

"Show us your light saber." Ben said and Lyra rolled her eyes, but obeyed and opened the ray. It was a burst of orange. Like, sunset orange.

"Ah, you must be a Jedi!" Ben said, assuringly.

"How do you know?" Lyra asked.

"Because orange is a good colour!" Ben said and smiled. Lyra frowned. That was dumb logic. So if she had a red lightsaber, she would be a Sith Lord? Then, out of nowhere, Ben held his head, with both of his hands.

"What's up, Old Man?" Lyra asked, Ben shook his head.

"I felt like millions of voices were screaming." Ben said, all intense and what not. "Then, suddenly, they were silenced."

"Were you drinking recently?" Lyra asked and Ben shook his head. "Meh, must be that Iced Coffee kicking in." Lyra shrugged and sat back down.

"No, I think it was the force." Ben said and Lyra snorted.

"The force can't tell you if someone died, dude. And it definitely can't talk to other people in their minds." Lyra spoke.

"Obviously, you haven't seen the Empire Strikes Back." Ben mumbled.

"But anyway, it can only lift stuff." Lyra said and Ben sighed.

"Well, you can wrong too." He said and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"If you think about it, I am usually wrong."

*** **Hi*****

 **This Author's Note is a note.**

 **Duh. What else can it be? A banana? A pineapple? A donut? That would be cool. Just go to fanfiction, read a not very serious, not at all funny, fanfiction just for a free donut. I would do that. Great, now I'm hungry.**

 **And its nighttime.**

 **We all know the number one rule of food, right? No, we don't... But you shouldn't eat at night. Then the calories will turn into fat and etc. I learned this kind of stuff in health class, well, at least that part. I might've slept through the rest of it. :)**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Millennium Falcon**

"So, wait, you want to go to Alderaan?" Lyra asked, swinging her legs by the plastic chair. What? You thought the place was made of metal? Nope, Hans Solo had some budget cuts apparently. "Are you kidding me?" She exclaimed when Luke nodded his head.

"Nope." He replied when Hans Solo popped in.

"I'm getting out of Hyperspace, we should be closing in on Alderaan." Hans spoke and Lyra groaned.

"That place is where the Empire is at!" She screamed and kicked the bench, causing a dent.

"Your paying for that." Hans said quickly.

"How do you know?" Luke asked, standing up too.

"Duh, I track their every move. The Death Stars there!" Lyra shook her head. "What kind of Rebels are you guys?"

"Oh, shoot." Obi-Wan whispered as they jumped out of hyperspace.

They looked outside to a bunch of asteroids. Lyra's eyes almost seemed to pop out of her socket as Caroline grabs her hand, silently praying.

"Where's Alderaan?" Luke asked.

"This isn't suppose to be on the map." Hans Solo grunted as Lyra pushed hair out of her face.

"Do you have an escape pod? A little ship? Anything?" Caroline questioned them.

"Nope, there wasn't a budget for that." Hans Solo admitted as Lyra kicked the dent she made even larger.

"What do you have a budget for?" She screamed and scrunched her fists. "We can't get caught by the Empire. Darth Vadar would have our heads for all that stealing we've done!"

"Well, we'll just have to avoid them then." Hans Solo went back to the pilot room and Lyra and Caroline followed.

"Care, you have your blaster, right?" Lyra asked and she nodded. "Good. I got my light saber."

"Whoa, whoa," Hans Solo spun around in his chair before placing an elbow on his chair rest. You could spin in those chairs? "Who said we were getting captured?" He asked and Lyra rolled her eyes before pointing to the windshield. By then, Luke and Obi-Wan came in, and their jaws almost dropped.

"That's the Death Star?" Luke asked and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"No, that's Toys R Us." Sarcasm dripped from her voice. "Of course that's THe DEath Star, you idiot!"

"I can't get out of this!" Hans Solo said, punching the wheel.

"Well, we're screwed." Lyra said and grabbed a knife in her utility belt. Hans raised his hands in surrender while Cherwbacca let out a yell. "Calm yourself." Lyra said and put her hair in a bun before sticking the knife through it. A few curly bounces were still remaining, but other than that, her hair was perfectly intact.

"Why would you put a knife in your hair?" Luke asked.

"Why not?" Lyra challenged when they aboarded The Death Star.

"Well, great, now what?" Lyra asked once they boarded.

"I got it! We can hide underneath the floor!" Hans said and Lyra rolled her eyes.

"No way, man. If we're going to die. Me and Care are going die fighting for cash." Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what she said!" CAroline spoke, her voice radiating with confidence.

Caroline tied her blond strands with a rubber band as Lyra pulled her hoodie tightly over her head, shielding her face and hair in the darkness. THe patched brown cloth dropped over her small body, draping her in its warmth.

"What about my credits?" Hans Solo asked as he slipped into he underground chamber.

"Too bad!" Lyra screamed back and took out her blaster before the stormtroopers footsteps were heard crashing down.

"Let's do this." Caroline said and smiled.

Luckily for them, the Stormtroopers were terrible shots. They easily shot them all down before rushing down.

"The ships!" Lyra screamed and looked around.

THe landing bay was cold metal and steel, a pure grey with white and black stromtroopers paroding around.

For some reason, seeing this, made Lyra's heartbeat speed up. Why did this seem so familiar? She wondered as Stormtroopers started shooting at her. She shot at the camera hiding in the room. Somehow she knew where they were. Did she escape before when she was still a youngling? That would explain everything.

She hit all the video cameras as Caroline protected them. Caroline was the best shot there was in the world. She once hit an apple off of the roof of a house. Finally, they started sprinting to the closest ship.

"You go!" Lyra shouted. "I'll finish these guys off." She shot them all with ease, her stun on. She could feel the ray coming out of the gun before switching the target. Caroline quickly went to the ship and looked around, flicking buttons as a ray struck the engine. Caroline screamed as Lyra sprinted to the ship and Caroline came flying out.

They both had their backs against the ship, panting.

"Now what?" Caroline whispered.

"Now this." Lyra replied and shot three shots, all of them hitting a stormtrooper. She was getting good at this.

They jumped out of the cover of the ship and started shooting, dodging shots that came close to them. It was almost like a game, to Lyra. She fired shot after shot as she hit stun shots at all the stromtroopers, missing the rays entirely. She smiled, this was too easy. What kind of training did these guys have?

But then, right as a stormtrooper aimed for her, she was about to shoot him when this creepy feeling crawled over her skin. She couldn't move. She simply couldn't. She could barely breath. She could only feel this rumbling in her chest as she exhaled.

The Stormtrooper shot at her hand holding the gun. It hit it. Lyra dropped the now destroyed blaster as she held her left hand, blaring in pain. It was bloody and burnt, but not gone. She ran to the cover of the ship as she held her hand.

What had come over her? She wondered as she suddenly heard CAroline scream. She guessed that the STormtroopers weren't that bad of a shot after all. Her friend needed her, and she was being a coward. Sure she got shot, but she survived worse. But she didn't have a weapon. Lyra gasped as she held her hand when she spotted her lightsaber and almost face palmed herself.

Duh.

Slowly, she gripped the lightsaber. It hurt to grab it. It hurt because her hand was shot. It hurt because of the rough edges. It hurt because it reminded her about who she was.

But she didn't know who she was.

Then, she gripped it with two hands and grunted. This was for Mary. This was for Caroline. This was for her past.

The she rushed in and Lyra didn't even know what she was doing.

She could feel it.

She could feel the gasps of Stormtroopers as she ran up and stabbed them. She deflected the rays as if she was born to do it. She stabbed them, without a second thought. She felt this rush of adrenaline burst through her as she finished off the last of them. That was easy. THe metal on the ligthsaber had blood on it, and she could hear more stromtroopers coming.

But first things first.

"Care?" Lyra asked timidly. "Caroline, can you hear me?" Lyra whispered tenderly.

"Ly?" Caroline whispered. Lyra looked down at her wound. Near the shoulder, in the middle between her chest. It was bad. Blood soaked her clothes. "Lyra?" She whispered and then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head. But her pulse was still on, heart still beating.

"A Jedi?" A dark voice said that should've sent shivers through Lyra. Should've made her frienghtened and run back to the ship Should've made her bow down. But all she felt was anger.

"You did this!" She screamed, she didn't sound like Lyra now. She was someone who sounded... Frightening. "You hit my best friend!" Her voice broke. "Your going to pay!" She shouted at Darth Vadar. She could only see his feet, the cloak was hiding her face.

Then, she held her lightsaber so tightly blood soaked though it circuits. She gritted her teeth as the orange beam soaked through.

Darth Vadar was frozen. Only one person had an orange ligthsaber, only one person he knew anyway. That was his daughter.

And she was dead.

"Where did you get that?" He whispered, unable to see the holder's face. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" He roared, his voice loud and commanding.

"None of your business!" Lyra lashed back and the ceiling fell on top of Darth Vadar. Like, literally, a chunk of the ceiling fell on top of him. At first, Lyra thought that was her, but then, she saw a few stormtroopers heads sticking out, a look of guilt flashed on their face. Well, they're going to get fired.

Then, Lyra dragged Caroline's body back to the Millennium Falcon and set her on Life Support. She carefully listened for Luke or Obi-Wan, but didn't hear anyone. Only the soft breathing of Caroline as Lyra looked at where she was hit. It was red, with blood all over. She carefully pressed a few buttons on the keypad and the droid did its magic. Lyra shuddered and walked away, before bandaiding her own hand. She was lucky it wasn't chopped off. That would've hurt.

After applying a layer of achcohal on it, she wrapped a thick cloth around. Their plans would change now, Lyra would have to go the nearest neutral planet to the hospital so Caroline would be alright. Then, they could go to The Outer Rim. Lyra looked around to find Hans, when suddenly, shooting sounds were heard from outside.

Darth Vadar crawled from underneath the sheet of metal and suddenly saw Obi-Wan. Then, he charged for him.

And there they were, watching from a distance. Obi-Wan and Darth Vadar were fighting eachother. The others were with someone. Lyra stuck her tongue out at the scene and wondered how Darth Vadar could recover so quickly before realizing that this little duel looked like little kids playing sword fight. Then, Darth Vadar swiped his lightsaber right through Obi-Wan. Lyra's jaw fell to the floor. Why did he jsut disappear like that? Was he magical?

But by the way Luke screamed so hard, it looked as if his lungs would burst, Lyra didn't think that he just disappeared.

***I Updated***

 **Gasp, this story has-OVER 2500 VIEWS**

 **I was freaking out when this got ten views. I was dying on the inside when I saw that it got a review.**

 **Anyway... Yeah, that's my note. From the author.**

 **Peace out,**

 **Emily**


	18. Chapter 18

**The Death Star**

As Luke screamed No, stromtroopers turned around from the scene and saw Hans, Luke, the pretty girl with white clothes, and Chewbacca. Great job, Luke, Lyra thought to herself. Now he was going to get them all killed.

As everyone ran to get inside, Luke just stood there, and for a second, Lyra thought he was suicidal. But then, he raised his gun and shot at the Stormtroopers, who couldn't even shoot one of the main characters! What lousy shots! If Lyra was in charge of them, then she would send them on toilet duty for the next three years. They can't even shoot not just one of the four main characters? Or the droids who happened to be running towards the falcon right now?

And then, somehow, Luke shot a beam to the room closing thingy, which conviently closed the door, separating them from Darth Vadar. Convince of plot much?

As everyone somehow were able to shoot the Stormtroopers, they dashed inside, Lyra holding onto Caroline's hand as everyone tried to break away from The Empire's hold. Somewhere in the distance, Lyra could hear Hans mumble to Chewbacca, way too fast for anyone to truly understand what int he world he was saying, before she felt the ship move and blast away from the Death Star. Somehow, durting this time, absolutely no weapons shot them down. Apparently, the people who ran the outside weapon system need to be fired as well.

As Lyra kissed Caroline on the forehead, she went over to the main room and saw Luke moping around with some cute girl next to him who put a blanket over his shoulders, as if that would make him feel better after losing the old dude who magically disappeared.

"Wow, nobody here wonders how I'm doing?" Lyra asked, her voice harsh and angry. She was mad that just because some old dude died, they get all mad about it, but still, they don't even ask how Caroline's doing? Its like they were acting like they were the main characters and Caroline and Lyra were just some random guys some teenager thought of when she got bored!

The girl with a white robe turned, startled, and gave Lyra a death stare.

"His close friend just died before his eyes, excuse me." The girl said to Lyra as she shook her head and sat down, mostly because everyone else was doing it.

"Caroline got hurt." Lyra said softly as the white robe girl shook her head at the girl with bouncy, dark brown curls.

"I'm sorry, but who is Caroline? And who are you?" The white robe girl asked and Lyra gave her a menacing stare.

"Who are you?" She asked aggressively.

"Princess, this is Lyra. Lyra, this is Princess Leia." Hans said, coming in. Leia smiled and stared at Lyra, as if asking her to submit just because she was some fancy princess.

"Caroline, is my best friend, thank you very much." Lyra said and rolled her eyes before adding he next part. "Princess." She mumbled as Leia nodded.

"I can't believe he's gone." Luke mumbled, not even in the conversation, talking to himself.

"Get over it. You lose people in life, Luke. Get. Over. It." Lyra spoke harshly as Luke gave Lyra an intense stare.

"Cut me some slack, alright. I'm tired of your attiude." He mumbled as Hans Solo walked over to the hatches.

"There are others." He mumbled as Luke followed him to the shooting bay.

Lyra followed them and went down, only to realize that there are only two shooting bays.

"What kind of ship is this?" Lyra complained as Luke and Hans sat at their seats.

"Go back up." Hans mumbled and Lyra shook her head.

"Oh, just because I'm a girl means I can't blow apart some imperial ships, huh?"

But before they could answer, the imperial ships came by, and as chaos went by, order after order thrown out at Luke and Han, Lyra. Held onto a bar, watching Luke as he missed several shots as she grit her teeth together and pushed him off.

"Hey!" Luke whined as Lyra held onto the shooting triggers and pressed it. Each shot was perfect, destroying each imperial ship after the next. When it was done, Lyra smirked at Luke spoke at his shoved expession.

"That's how a girl shoots."

***Hi***

After a bunch of happy whooping and C-3PO complaining at R2-D2, with a quick scene of Hans Solo acting like he's only here for the money, everyone relaxed, and quick heart to heart talk with Luke, all Lyra was doing was making sure CAroline was still alive and well. Her shoulder was bandaged up well, and she seemed to have a steady heartbeat. Leia even assured Lyra that the second they reached their planet, Caroline would be taken care of.

"She better be." Lyra mumbled as they reached the planet.

The rest went by in a blur for Lyra, a bunch of useless rebel stuff she failed to take in as she watched medics clean up Caroline, who promised her she'd be fine by tomorrow.

"Don't worry, Lyra, come and celebrate." Luke said and Lyra whipped around.

"What is there to celebrate?" She mumbled. "I just wanted to go to the Outer Rim."

Luke shook his head. "You still just want to flee after all this? Join the Rebels and help-" Lyra slapped him on the face, with so much force, his cheek immediately turned a dark red.

"I did not come on this little trip to become a Rebel." She whispered. "I came here to start a new life. And I expect that right after this whole saving ordeal is over."

"If its safety you wish, its safety you will recieve." A sudden voice came out. Leia. "You will be escorted to the Outer Rim, Lyra. I promise you that. Now come, Luke, the meeting is about to start." With a quick rub on the cheek, Luke walked away, leaving Lyra alone with her best friend beside her in the cold, dark hospital room.

***Hi again***

 **I know you hate me that I didn't update in a long, long time.**

 **Its just that... Well, actually, I don't have an excuse anymore.**

 **I hope wherever you are, your enjoying December! Its almost Christmas! (Insert happy face)**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yavin Four (You know, the rebel base planet, I know, I didn't know what it was called either)**

As a bunch of fighter jet people started yapping about destroying The Death Star for their 'cause', Lyra loomed in the background, watching everything from the shadows. She couldn't explain why, per say, but the idea of destroying The Death Star... Angered her. She seriously didn't understand her own feelings sometimes.

"So, does anyone have any questions onto how to defeat The Death Star." Nobody raised a hand, but right when they were about to move on, Lyra spoke out loud.

"Doesn't this make us terroists?" She asked, her voice young and feminine, but had a sharp edge to it. It was nothing like how Padme Armidala sounded like.

Everyone stared at her for a few minutes, as Lyra smoothly raised an eyebrow. "I'm just saying, The Empire is the government, and, well, you know, by doing this, we're breaking the law, and like, destroying government property. We're also causing mayhem, and, like, murdering a few hundred thousand Stormtroopers. So, doesn't that technically make us terroists?"

For a moment, nobody said anything until Leia stood up and tried to act as princessy as possible.

"The Empire destroyed an innocent, neutral planet-"

"That's sort of because you guys are pretty much terroists, and that they needed to destroy you because if they didn't, you would only cause more mayhem."

Again, the room was silent before Leia spoke up again.

"You know what? If you have a problem with the Rebellion, then you can just leave." Leia grit her teeth as Lyra smirked.

"Whatever you say, princess." She smiled and left the room, leaving the Rebellion for themselves.

*** **Doritos** ***

"I still never got that ride to The Outer Rim." Lyra taunted Hans Solo as he rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Solo, I payed good money to get there and all I get in return is some dumb speech about how we need to defeat The Empire." She shook her head as Hans sighed and tried to change the subject.

"How's Caroline?" He asked as Lyra looked at her feet.

"She's inside a coma. She should be for the next week or so. Then, she needs at least two months worth of rest before actually getting back on her feet." Lyra bit her lip, she felt like it was her fault Caroline was in such a critical state. It was then when Luke went up to them, all decked out in fancy gear to defeat The Death Star. Lyra wanted to tell him he was giving himself a Death Wish.

"Why'd you speak up like that?" Luke asked. "I thought you should hate The Empire. You know, after all you've done." Lyra rolled her eyes, and thought about telling him that she had this urge to protect it. Figuring that made her look more weird than she already was, she opted for the lying option.

"Well, I do, but hear me out Luke." She stared him straight in the eye. "I want to save you from your impending doom." Luke stared at Lyra as if she just grew another head. Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Luke, with your shooting skills, you would never be able to shoot into that little hole in The Death Star. You couldn't even hit those little Imperial ships! And I bet those guys can't do any better." She jammed her thumb back at the guys who were also packing up, who gave Lyra a dirty look.

"That's a nice way to put it." Luke muttered as Lyra rolled her eyes.

"The point is, Luke, I've tried to break into The Death Star. Yeah, I got in and all, stole a few thousand credits, got out, but really, Luke, it was-"

"Wait, back it up," Leia said, suddenly getting in on the action.

"How in the world did you get here?" Hans asked.

"Plot convience, Solo. Plot convienence." Leia spoke before she turned to Lyra. "You broke into The Death Star, and didn't get caught?" Lyra stared at her and fought the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, that're pretty much what I literally just said." Leia stared at Lyra, mind boggled.

"How did you not get caught?" She yelled as Lyra tapped her chin.

"Easy, me and Care snuck into one of those huge shipping ships and once the Stormtroopers tried to search the place, we took their place at the last second, put on the suit and waited to reach The Death Star. After that, me and Care walked along until we reached one of those high up dudes and told him that we were all going to die. He asked me how, and I hit him in the face with my hand," Lyra looked up at the ceiling, as if what happened was playing there on some huge plasma TV.

"We took him and robbed him, because apparently, the higher up dudes carry a whole lot of cash, and then, we snuck into the shipping ship, landed at some planet, and took off." Lyra nodded, as if she was judging her memory. "Yeah, it was pretty simple really."

For a moment, nobody said anything, all just standing in shock of the girl who managed to sneak into The Death Star, and managed to get out. Alive.

"You should help us take down The Death Star. You are a good shot." Luke eventually said as Lyra giggled.

"Hey, Luke, seriously, I don't want to die." She smiled as Hans Solo spoke up.

"I'm with Lyra. We aren't here to fight for some rebels." The fist bumped as Luke narrowed his eyebrows.

"Well, I'm going to avenge my Uncle!" He stated and started marching away when Leia went up to Lyra and sighed.

"The Empire touches everyone's lives, Lyra. You must know that. Surely they touched your's in some way."

For a moment, Lyra thought about Darth Vader. How he killed the senator who took her under his wing and helped her. She remembered the feeling of vengeance, and about how he made her want to kill him. She shook her head, that was years ago.

"I'm fine, Princess." Lyra responded and walked away just like that. She had better things to do then try to convince some air headed princess that she hated this war.

She walked around, avoiding eye contact with all the pilots who heard her speech. It was then, when she literally bumped into the Captain guy. She didn't know his name.

"Who are you, girl?" He asked as Lyra crossed her arms.

"Lyra." She responded and smirked, before moving to walk away. The Captain guy saw a gleam of silver, and he knew, just by the shine of it, what it was.

"YOU'RE A SITH LORD!" He shouted, pointing at Lyra. Lyra raised her eyebrow and her hand instantly went to her ligthsaber as everyone turned their head to Lyra. She never felt so popular.

"A SITH LORD HAS ENTERED THE BASE! I REPEAT, A SITH LORD AS ENTERED THE BASE! RUN! RUN BEFORE SHE KILLS YOU ALL-"

It was then when Lyra slapped him right across the face.

"Are you crazy?" Lyra asked him as he started screaming again. He sounded like a whiney brat.

"SHE HIT ME! I REPEAT, THE SITH LORD HIT ME! SHOOT HER! SHOOT HER AT ONCE!"

Because he was the captain, every single Rebel pointed their gun to her as Luke shook his head as Lyra snorted.

"Is this a challenge?" She asked as she pulled out her light saber. It gleamed a bright orange as everyone flinched.

"ATTACK!" screamed the Captain and they were, if Leia didn't step in.

"Hold your fire!" She screamed as Lyra shook her head.

"You alwaysw ruin the fun!" Lyra whined as Leia frowned at her.

"Fun? They were about to kill you!" She argued when Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Like they could kill me," She stated when Leia cleared her throat.

"Nobody, is blasting anyone. She," Leia pointed a figner to Lyra, who gave a slight wave with her lightsaber. "Is innocent. I repeat, she is innocent. She's not a Sith Lord."

A few people put their guns away, but most just slowly shifted their guns to point the muzzle down. Not completely trusting her words.

"I'm your princess for goodness sake!" Leia snarled as the remaining put their weapons away. From then on, everyone went back to prepping their ships, still giving Lyra the stink eye.

"Well, your so called, 'Rebels' are crazy." Lyra concluded as Leia sighed.

"Can anything good come out of your mouth?" She asked as Lyra nodded.

"Yup. Lyra, your hair looks like some sort design for headphones that'll become famous. Probably called Beats."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yup."

"Well, then thank you." Leia said, genuinely happy with their conversation. Then Lyra glanced over to Hans studying what he was doing. Fixing something on his ship. Lyra resumed her attension back to Leia as she engaged her in a conversation.

"So, I hear you're a good shot." She smiled as Lyra shrugged.

"I'm okay," She replied as, suddenly, Luke appears. Lyra jumps back at his sudden appearence.

"Why are people appearing like this all of a sudden?" Lyra whined as Luke shrugged.

"Hey, I just go where the plot wants me to go and where its convienent for the characters." Luke shrugged before continuing he conversation. "You said you were an okay shot? You're an amazing shot. She never misses!"

Lyra, who was still kind of frightened because Luke literally came out of nowhere, nodded, kind of unsure. Was there some kind of mutations going on in this base or something? First Leia, now Luke. Or maybe they'll just going for people with L names... Lyra widened her eyes at her name. It was then when she realized that this wasn't good.

"Okay then... Well, I'm just going to go to the outer rim with Care. Ummm... Good luck with blowing up the Death Star and everything." Then, Lyra practically ran away to go check on Caroline. Luke raised his eyebrow.

"What's her deal?" He asked when he looked to his side to see that Leia suddenly went away and he was talking to a man with a monkey like head for a face.

"Besides the fact that she's your triplet sister that you've never learned about and that Darth Vadar had taken her in when she was a baby and then she got amnesia which made her forget him and now she feels like a piece of her is missing?" The Monkey guy said as Luke widened his eyes.

"Wait, what?" He asked when the Monkey guy just waved his hand.

"Just forget it."

***QWERTY***

 **So... Its Christmas. Merry Christmas of 2016, you guys! This is a Christmas present from me to you!**

 **Review. Favourite. Share. Eat food.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yavin Four**

"Are we going yet?" Lyra casually asked Hans, who was working on his ship. He turned and looked at Lyra before sighing.

"Why are you so anxious to leave?" He asked as Lyra widened her eyes.

"You do realize that this ship is probably being trapped by the Empire and that they probably know we're here and that they're most likely going to blow this planet up, right?" Lyra asked Hans as he nodded slightly to her response.

"Yeah, we probably should leave before things get messy." Hans agrees as Lyra nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to get Caroline." She spoke before walking towards the medic bay.

Lyra had to pass by lots and lots of people to get there, who either avoided her, or stared her dead in the eye. Lyra didn't feel intimidated by them, and instead flashed them a smile before reaching the medic bay, where Caroline lay down, her skin pale, her pulse steady. Lyra bit her lip and sighed before unplugging the IV and other medical things she assumed that Caroline didn't need. When she was done, she used her upper body strength to pick Caroline up and carried her back to the launching pad, or whatever it was called. When she came, she carried Caroline into one of the beds and strapped her in before walking towards Hans again and giving him the thumbs up, only to see that he was talking to Luke. Lyra swore that Luke could be at way too many places at once.

"Come on, Hans, times a wasting." Lyra shouted as Hans gave the Princess, who was also there for some absurd reason, a sharp salute before boarding the Falcon again. It was then, when Chewie soundly appeared, which only made Lyra freak out even harder.

"HOW IN THE UNIVERSE DOES EVERYONE KEEP ON APPEARING LIKE THAT!" She shouted as everyone stared at her.

"I don't know." Hans replied as Chewbacca gave a shout. Hans nodded. "Me too, buddy."

"AND HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU UNDERSTAND HIM?" Lyra screamed as Hans shook his head.

"It took years of learning from the Wookiee language." Hans said, very seriously. "I also have Google Translate." He pulled out his phone, to show that he had the Google Translate App on. Lyra nodded.

"Figures." She mumbled as she leaned back in the seat. "Next stop, The Outer Rim, right?" She asked.

"Yup." Hans replied, booting up the engine.

"No going back to The Death Star to convienantly help out Luke and be crowned a hero where Chewbacca doesn't get a medal and you will forever be remembered as the guy who came at the last second to help defeat the Death Star, right?" Lyra asked as Hans shrugged.

"We'll see about that, Lyra."

***TY***

"Oh shoot, check it out, Chewie." Hans said, and pointed towards the Death Star, where a bunch of tiny X-Wing Fighter Jets were trying to attack the Death Star, doing virtually no damage what so ever. "It looks like they're going down."

Chewie let out a roar as Hans took out his phone to check what he meant. "Yeah, they are going to die." Chewie let out another roar. "Hmmm... Maybe we should help them."

At that note, Lyra shot up from the couch and walked up to them. "No, we aren't going to go back! They risked their own lives, they know what's coming to them!"

"Well, Luke's going to die though." Hans sighed. "You know how horrible of a shot he is."

"Dude, you've known Luke, for like, an hour or something. Would you really risk your life for him." Hans pondered at that for a moment.

"Nah." He finally responded as yet another X-Wing went down.

They watched in silence for a bit, as all of the X-Wings went down, except for Luke's. For some weird reason, Lyra knew which one was Luke's. The Imperial ships chased Luke around as he desperately tried to pull off some cool moves in hopes of rattling them off, but ended up failing. He shot at the little hole he suppose to shoot in, but missed. After about two minutes of it, Hans fianlyl broke.

"That's it! I'm helping him!" Hans screamed and started flying towards him.

"Hans!" Lyra screamed, but it was too late. Hans was close to the Death Star now, and he left to go to the firing place. Lyra just stood there, dumbfounded, realizing that she was surrounded by pure idiots. Like, seriously, they could barely shoot Imperial ships, much less inside a tiny hole inside the Death Star. With no other option, Lyra went down to see Hans, who had already blew up one of the Imperial Ships.

R2-D2 was whooping triumphantly as Lyra whispered a soft prayer.

"Luke, if you don't make this, I'm going to kill you."

Okay, not much of a prayer. More like a threat.

A cannon thing went out of Luke's ship as he fired, and everyone held their breath as...

It didn't go in.

"WHAT THE (insert curse word here), LUKE!" Lyra screamed in outrage. "YOU HAD ONE (insert another curse word here) JOB TO DO AND YOU JUST BLOW IT! WE'RE ALL GOING TO (insert yet another curse word here) DIE BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU LITTLE (insert multiple swear words here)"

"Well, we're screwed." Hans said, putting it simply as Lyra literally shoved Hans over off of his seat. He screamed as he fell to the floor and Lyra took his position.

"I'm going to kill Luke for missing that shot." She mumbled as Hans screamed.

"Wait a minute, Ly!" Hans screamed. "Can't you just shoot into the hole?"

"But we don't have the special missile thingy." Lyra argued as Hans widened his eyes.

"Yes we do! I stole some from the Rebels! That's what I was hooking up!" He screamed in triumph as Lyra raised an eyebrow.

"You stole from the Rebels?" She asked smoothly as Hans waved it off.

"I needed some form of payment, now just shoot already!" He shouted as Lyra rolled her eyes.

Her brown orbs connected to her target as she exhaled. Then, she pressed the trigger.

Little to say, it went in perfectly.

On that note, everyone flew away from the Death Star as they watched it blow up in the distance.

R2 was beeping in joy, Luke was raising his fists in the air, Lyra was sighing because she didn't die, Hans was staring in awe at Lyra for making the shot in, Chewie was screaming some random noises, and the Rebels on the planet were probably doing something, but really, how am I suppose to know. It was then, when Lyra realized something very, very important. Her eyes widened as tears sprung into them.

"You guys..." She whispered to Hans as he turned to stare at her.

"What?"

"I'M A BLOODY MURDERER!"

***UI***

 **Its almost the end of the year you guys. 2016 is coming to a close...**

 **Sigh, its been a long year.**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share. Eat Food.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yavin Four**

When Hans, Lyra and Chewbacca finally landed on Yavin Four, everyone ran up to the millennium falcon to congratulate them for blowing up the Death Star. It was Luke who was the first to come.

"Good job, Hans! High five!" Luke said as Hans raised his eyebrow.

"Actually it was L-" Hans started, when Lyra elbowed him in the gut.

"Yeah Hans, good shot." Lyra said as Hans gave her a weird look before Leia came rushing over.

"Hans! That was amazing! You saved us all! We're going to give you and Chewbacca medal!" Leia said and hugged him.

"Wait a minute, what about me?" Luke and Lyra asked simutaniously.

"We only made two medals, okay?" Leia replied as Hans nodded.

"How much are the medals worth?" He asked, intrigued when Leia rolled her eyes.

*** **After some random ceremony where Luke complained all the way through about how he didn't get a medal*****

"So, what're you going to do now?" Luke asked as Lyra shrugged.

"Probably go to the outer rim. You?"Lyra replied.

"Probably start a rebellion full of freedom fighters on some ice planet, and then go to some random planet to find the last Jedi master to learn the force." Luke responded as Leia walked up to them both.

"I think I'll go with Luke." Leia said as Hans nodded.

"I'll go with them too, since I'm part of the main crew and all." Hans continued.

"My place is with Master Luke!" C-3PO said, randomly appearing, but frankly, Lyra got to used to random appearances by now.

R2-D2 just beeped, which Lyra figured he either was agreeing, or cursing.

"Why don't you come with us, Lyra?" Leia asked as Lyra shrugged.

"I just want to relax, you know. Get away from this war." Lyra said as Leia shook her head.

"You can't get away from this war, Lyra. After all, this is a franchise called Star Wars." Leia said as Lyra sighed.

"Wasn't the movie suppose to end, like, after the medal ceremony?" Luke suddenly spoke up as Lyra shrugged.

"Luke, this is a fanfiction. The lady writing this can do what she wants, really." Lyra pointed out as everyone nodded before Leia handed Lyra a small ring of keys.

"What's this for?" Lyra asked as Leia smiled.

"That's the key for the ship, the rest of the keys are just to make the ring for the key not seem useless." Leia said as Lyra widened her eyes.

"How can you afford this?" She exclaimed as Leia smiled.

"Girl, I'm a princess, plus, the rebellion is rich. How else do you think we could afford to blow up all those X'Wing Fighter Jets?" Lyra smiled and hugged Leia for the first time.

"Thank you," Lyra whispered as Hans opened his arms.

"It was my idea! And I don't get a hug?" Hans exclaimed as Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Please, if I hug you, its going to complicate the relationship between you and Leia." Lyra pointed out as Luke spoke up.

"You wanna go on a date?" He asked as Lyra gagged.

"Dude. That's just wrong." She said Luke stared at her.

"Why? Its not like we're related or something!" Luke pointed out as Lyra smiled.

"You'll figure out soon, Luke."

***!***

After Lyra finally finished packing up all her stuff in her new ship, which was kind of spacious. It was a custom made model, cause the Rebellion was rich when it came to these kind of things. Lyra decided to call it 'Ancestry' because it sounded cool.

"Do you think we'll ever see eachother again?" Luke asked, after climbing up the ship. Lyra smiled.

"Luke, trust me, we will. Probably in the next movie." Lyra responded as Luke smiled.

"I still wish I got a medal." He muttered as Hans and Leia climbed aboard.

"Hope Caroline will be alright." Leia said as Lyra nodded.

"Me too." Lyra responded as Hans spoke up.

"You take care, Lyra." Hans said as Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Don't I always?" Lyra asked. "Now get off my ship. I have the Outer Rim to get too."

Everyone piled off as Lyra started the engines and started off her trip to the outer rim, ready to start a peacful, new life with her best friend.

Well, at least until the next movie came out.

***!***


	22. Chapter 22

**3 Years Later (That's what Google said anyways)**

 **The Outer Rim**

"Hey, Care." Lyra said, coming into her home. Caroline was currently practicing shooting cans off the window ledge with her Blaster. For some reason, she's been addicted with her Blaster lately, like, a lot.

"Hey, Lyra." Caroline responded and put the blaster away before smiling. "How was the market?" Lyra shrugged before bringing in a bag of goodies.

"It was kind of expensive." She responded and placed down the bag before opening the bag, revealing two loafs of bread, a carton of orange juice, and five slices of cheese.

"That's all!" Caroline exclaimed. "You went with 100 credits!"

"I know, apparently, shipping's been jammed up lately by the Empire." Lyra responded before twisting a part of her curly hair, which she cut to be a bit shorter than half her chest. Caroline sighed.

"We really need to get back out there, Lyra." Caroline said. "Get back to the action." She smiled and turned on their run down TV before flipping to random channels.

"No way, Care, I'm perfectly content here." Lyra responded as Caroline smiled.

"Right..." Caroline said, knowing the truth. Lyra loved to steal and fight. Lyra loved action so much, but ever since Caroline got shot, she was constantly afraid of going back.

Lyra studied the TV and widened her eyes at one part.

"Wait, stop." Lyra said and her eyes gleamed at the program. Yeah, their TV didn't exactly show normal stuff, like TV shows, it showed protected Empire and The Rebellion broadcasts. It took weeks to do, but was completely worth it.

Lyra watched as a big robot things started marching along an Ice Planet. It looked kind of like an elephant with the legs of a giraffe. People shot at the machine, but it kept trudging on. Obviously, it was the Empire's work, their style was impeccable. Suddenly, a flash of blue appeared and Lyra could've recognized that gleam of blue from anywhere. It was Luke Skywalker's Light saber.

She watched as a bunch of people began to retreat before Caroline tapped Lyra on the shoulder.

"Lyra..." Caroline whispered and pointed to the window. A big Empire ship landed. And Stormtroopers piled out.

"Ah, shoot." Lyra whispered and they immediately grabbed all their stuff. It wasn't much, since they didn't have much, but it was enough to last a week or two. The Rebellion gave them quite a bit of credits, but it wasn't like they could live off of it forever. They were going to run out soon.

After grabbing all their stuff, they raced towards Ancestry and boarded the ship before flying away, not a single Stormtrooper noticing them. Well, maybe they did, but they didn't exactly care.

"Now what?" Caroline asked as they jumped into Hyperspace. Lyra seemed to be spacing out again. "Lyra?"

"Just wondering how convenient it is that Stormtroopers come to attack us now." Lyra responded.

"Let's go get some food." Caroline finally said. "At an actual reasonable price."

"Which planet?" Lyra asked before they checked the GPS for some planets to get some food at.

"Ummm... the neutral planets in this area... Well, let's just say that there isn't exactly a lot of them..." Caroline responds as Lyra checks the map for herself.

"There's Cloud City. That sounds cool it does have alliteration in it." Lyra points out as Caroline said.

"Convienent much, Lyra?" Caroline asks as Lyra only rolled her eyes.

*** **Heh, heh, heh, just a little too predictable...** ***

When Caroline and Lyra arrive at Cloud City, they quickly run into the market and buy take-out, since while they both knew how to assemble and disassemble a blaster, they didn't know how to make a decent sandwich. When they were done, they started out to go back home, when suddenly, Lyra froze, feeling the prescene of someone she hadn't felt for three years.

"Vadar's here." Lyra whispered, her voice full of fear.

"How do you know?" Caroline whispered back as Lyra shrugged.

"I don't know." Lyra responded. "It must be the force."

"Or its because he's literally right there." Caroline pointed to the rooftop of a building, where, sure enough, Vadar was walking out of the ship, flanked by Stormtroopers and some guy in a blue suit. He looked kind of like a wannabe Darth Vadar who got his suit colors wrong.

"Ah, butterscotch cookies." Lyra grumbled as Caroline stared at her in confusion before they both fled towards the huge building.

"Why are they here anyway?" Caroline muttered before Lyra only shrugged.

"We have to get to our ship so we can leave." Lyra whispered as the girls slowly crept along the building, as if someone could magically just appear and murder them in cold blood. Actually, Lyra was quite afraid that would happen, because of the Rebel Base and all.

Eventually, they got to their ship, which lay untouched as they both quickly boarded and right before they were about to leave, something caught Lyra's attention yet again. Or, someone.

It was Hans Solo, Leia, Chewbacca, and C-3PO.

"Oh come on!" Lyra said angriely as she eyed them down. "Obviously they have to come now. They're going to get murdered in there!" Caroline finally noticed what caught Lyra's eye and pointed to them.

"Aren't those the people in the rebellion?" She asked as Lyra rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah," She mumbled.

"We're going to have to save them, huh?" Caroline muttered as Lyra nodded.

"Come on, Caroline. You said you wanted action. Let's do this."

They both got off of their ship, Caroline clutching her blaster, Lyra holding her light saber.

"Okay, so here's the plan." Lyra mumbled. "You're going to go warn them, and I'm going to distract the Stormtroopers before regrouping with you guys on their ship. Clear?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Caroline whispered angrily. "I thought the number one rule in war was to never split up!"

"This ain't war, Care. Its just a battle. Now, let's go!" Lyra responded as they split up.

Lyra walked down the halls, still clutching her lightsaber, and as she kept walking for five minutes or so, she realized something.

She was completely, and utterly, lost.

Lyra frowned and turned from side to side, realizing that all the halls looked exactly the same.

She pulled her brown cloak tightly over her face, hiding her eyes and nose, as if someone would recognize her, and kept wandering around. She was completely lost, it was usually Caroline who would guide her through places. Now, Caroline was gone. It was then, when Lytra realized that she probbaly should've gotten a map or something.

After about fifteen more minutes of roaming through the halls, Lyra bit her lip. This was going bad, really, really bad. Half the hallways didn't even have any doors! Like, seriously, why did they need so many hallways!

It was then, when Lyra ran into a Stormtrooper and stopped.

"Hey, do you know where Darth Vadar is?" She asked, her voice casual.

"Oh, yeah, right down that hall, take two lefts, one right and then you'll reach where he should be."

"Do you know where the Rebels are too?" Lyra asked when the StormTrooper nodded.

"Yeah, they're down that hallway too, just on the first door to the right." He said as Lyra grinned.

"Thanks!" She said before walking that way. Some Stormtroopers are seriously really polite. It was then when Lyra realized that that was a Stormtrooper.

"Sorry, man." Lyra whispered to herself before turning around and shooting him with the blaster. He fell backwards before Lyra started sprinting in the way he told her.

Down the hall, two lefts, one right later, Lyra found herself at a really big, fancy door. She bit her lip, hoping not to be too late, and opened the door.

Nobody was there.

Lyra was too late.

"Ah Butterscotch sticks." Lyra mumbled before checking the REbel's room too. Nothing.

Lyra bit her lip and looked around. Sure enough, there was a wire, that seemed to belong to C-3PO, and a strand of hair that seemed to belong to Caroline. It also smelled a whole lot like Chewbacca. Lyra bit her lip and felt a sob rising. She was too late.

Damn her horrible sense of direction.

"Maybe I can find them..." Lyra whispered to herself. "Maybe I can find them... And help them before the worst comes."

So, Lyra once again started running down the halls, fear pushing her to go faster and farther.

She only stopped, dead in her tracks, about ten minutes later, when an ear wrenching scream rattled her eardrums.

Luke.

***!***

 **I swear, this was hard to write. How are you suppose to incorporate your made up character into a movie that you absolutely love and wouldn't change a thing of? Like, seriously, this was hard to write.**

 **I did two updates (mentally high fives people) hooray for me!**

 **2017 is almost here!**

 **Review. Follow. Favourite. Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	23. Chapter 23

**Cloud City**

Lyra couldn't help herself, she ran towards the scream. It sounded terrifying, and she just knew that it was Luke. She didn't know how, but she did. She just did.

She sprinted towards the sound, and slowly she started to hear a conversation, and Luke's voice, but she didn't know what he was talking about. She just knew that she had to help her... friend. Yeah, she would consider Luke as her friend.

When she finally managed to reach a door that seemed that the voices were coming from, Lyra took off her hood and exhaled before pushing the door open to reveal a horrid scene.

Luke, dangling from a pole, his hand stuck between his other arm and chest. He was in extreme pain, and his face was red and slick with sweat.

And Darth Vader, his red lightsaber out, ready to finish him off.

"Luke!" Lyra shouted, her voice echoing throughout the room, Darth Vader didn't even turn around. He didn't recognize the voice of course, its been seventeen years since he heard that voice in the past. And even now, it sounded different. It didn't sound like Padme, or Lyra. He assumed it to just be some rebel and used the force to slam Lyra against the wall. Lyra gasped at the impact and felt as if someone was choking the living daylights out of her. Her breathing was ragged, as she struggled to breathe. Black spots clouded her vision as Darth Vader spoke something Lyra couldn't hear. Her eyesight was blurry, her hearing winked in and out, before she saw something very clearly. Too clearly.

Luke leaping off the railing.

"No." Lyra whispered, her voice a mere whisper. Darth Vader seemed to sigh and turned around to see who he was choking.

His heart stopped when his gaze fell on a girl, her back against the wall, her head slammed against the metal. Her hands clutched her neck, as she gasped for air. But that didn't catch his gaze, it was her looks.

Dark brown, soft curls. Light brown eyes. Pointed chin.

She looked just like Padme when he was choking her in the past. When he took her life. His hold on her neck faded as Lyra fell to the floor, falling over herself, gasping for air. She still felt as if she couldn't breathe. She felt like her lungs were burning in flames.

"Pad-Padme?" Darth Vader whispered as he crept towards Lyra. Lyra coughed, trying to stay conscious. She wanted to avenge Luke, as much as she didn't exactly like him, he was a good man at heart. She had to save him, she had to avenge Luke.

But that was kind of hard to do when she could barely breathe.

"Yo-You killed him." Lyra whispered, hearing Darth Vader's footsteps coming closer and closer. "Yo-You killed Luke." She whispered, louder this time. Her voice stuck with hatred. She looked up, her chest heaving, up and down as she studied Darth Vadar. He stared at her, and it was then when he recognized her. It might've been seventeen years since he last saw her, but he could recognize that look of fierceness and hatred from before. He knew that look, that was the look her saw when he wanted her to kill a man. He saw it before when she accused him of it. He saw that look in his nightmares, whenever he thought of his beloved daughter.

This wasn't Padme, or a copy or hologram of her.

No, this was Lyra, he knew it. The force was telling him that this was the daughter he lost so long ago.

"Ly-Lyra?" He whispered as Lyra's fingers connected to her lightsaber and slowly, got up on her wobbly legs. The world seemed to spin as she heaved deep breathes. She gasped for air as she brought her lightsaber up.

"I'm going to kill you." She whispered, her voice harsh and dark. Darth Vader's heart broke at the sound of it.

"Lyra," Darth Vadar whispered, it was just like with Padme all over again. "I'm not going to hurt you." His eyes bore into the orange lightsaber, and remembered the hours it took to craft it. Just for her.

"Well that's too bad." She whispered. "Cause I'm going to hurt you." Lyra whispered and ran towards Darth Vader, her chest heaving as she waved the lightsaber in front of him. He easily deflected it with his own and pushed her back with the force, but lightly so that her back hit the wall.

"Lyra," Darth Vadar said, his voice clear. "Do you not remember me?"

"Yeah, I do remember you." Lyra whispered. Darth Vader's heart lit with hope before she continued. "You murdered that Senator, you killed him in cold blood. You hurt Caroline, you caused all of this. You killed Ben Kenobi. You killed Luke. How could I not remember a _monster_ like you?"

"Lyra, what happened?" Darth Vader asked, coming forward. Lyra's chest heaved as she struggled to get up again, everything was spinning. Everything hurt. But she wanted to fight, she wanted to kill him.

"You happened." She growled and launched herself at him again, but he simply pushed her back using the force. Consciousness threatened to fade, this blasting pain threw itself at Lyra's left leg when it slammed against the wall first, but Lyra forced herself to hold on. Tears erupted from her eyes, but she kept them at bay as she tried to get up once again.

"Lyra, stay down." Darth Vader mumbled.

"Never." She whispered and cried out when she tried to stand on her leg. She broke it. "I'm-I'm going to..." Her breathing shattered as she tried to push herself up, but failed. She was too weak, she was no match for Darth Vader. But she wanted to die fighting.

"Lyra." Darth Vader whispered, and watched his only daughter struggle to get up. Struggle to breath. "Lyra, how did you survive?"

"Cause I'm a fighter." Lyra whispered, thinking he meant the current situation as she slowly pushed herself onto one foot before Darth Vader walked up to her face. She tried to bring the lightsaber up, but her muscles seemed to burn. Not enough oxygen. Not enough strength.

"I'm sorry, daughter." Darth Vader whispered as Lyra widened her eyes at his words before he punched Lyra right in the head, sending her away from reality.

*** **I know right, so serious** ***

When Luke got into the Falcon, he spotted Caroline, Leia, and some random guy who he suspected helped his friends. Leia was the first to speak up.

"Luke, are you alright?" Leia asked, hugging Luke. Pulling him close. Luke only groaned in response as Lando announced that he was going to go into hyperspace.

"No." Caroline said, her voice straining. "We can't leave Lyra." Luke widened his eyes at the mention of Lyra.

"Lyra..." Luke whispered. "I saw Lyra..." In mere seconds, Caroline was leaning over him.

"Yeah, Lyra. Did you see her? Is she hurt?" Caroline whispered as Luke lightly touched his head with his real hand.

"Darth Vadar..." Luke whispered. "He got her. He choked her." Luke whispered when Caroline let out a small sob.

"He... Is she alive?" Caroline asked, her voice tearing apart as Luke stared at her, his eyes dazed over.

"I... I don't know... She looked dead when I jumped." Caroline shook her head, refusing the truth, the reality of the situation.

"Darth Vader wouldn't leave her alive." Caroline mumbled. "And Lyra doesn't stand a chance against Darth Vadar." Then, Caroline let out a small sob as Leia softly put a hand over her shoulder.

"Lyra's dead." CAroline said, her voice broken. "She's dead, huh?"

Nobody responded to her as she cried for the best friend that she lost. Because Darth Vader doesn't leave his subjects alive, unless they were important. And Lyra wasn't important.

Little did they know, how wrong they really were.

***!***

 **Sigh... Lyra is seriously scary when she's angry.**

 **Its 2017! Hooray! (Throws imaginary confetti)**

 **I know right, such a quick update :)**

 **Also, if you have any story requests... Well, I would think that you would just message me for it... I mean, I don't think my writing is that good... But whatever, if you want me to write something, just private message me. I'll get back to you, at some point of time...**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share. Happy New Year!**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	24. Chapter 24

**Some ship I don't feel like immersing myself with knowing the name of...**

"Lyra, Lyra, can you hear me?" A deep, menacing voice asks. Lyra blinks, her eyes struggle to open, but once they do, all they see if a bright, shining white light staring down at her. And a black mask.

"Lyra." Darth Vader whispered as Lyra takes in deep breathes, her memories flooding back. What happened and what not. Lyra's heart hammers in her chest as she thinks about Luke.

"You." Lyra whispered, and wrinkled her nose. She reached for her lightsaber, before realizing that restrainsts were around her ankles and wrists. Not only that, but the comforting coldness of her lightsaber was gone. Darth Vadar stared at her as she struggled.

"Let me go!" She said, her voice strong and determined as she dared to make eye contact with Darth Vader.

"No." Darth Vader replied as Lyra kept moving, trying to break free.

"I demand a lawyer!" Lyra screamed as Darth Vader turned around to look at his daughter. All those years he missed, where he should've watched her grow up. Where he should've spent watching his daughter maturing. Gone. "I want a trial! I want my lightsaber! I demand it! I have a rights!"

Darth Vader wanted to smile at hearing her voice, demanding and adorable with this sharp edge to it. But when he looked Lyra's face, twisted in anger and frustration, the smile vanished.

"Lyra, please, don't make this difficult." Darth Vader pleaded with his daughter as she collasped backwards. She wouldn't get out of those restraints. She couldn't.

"Well?" Lyra asked, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what?" Vader asked his daughter as she sighed.

"Well, aren't you going to kill me yet?" She asked when Darth Vader shook his head.

"Why would I kill my own daughter?" He asked when Lyra started to laugh, which turned into a hacking cough.

"Why is that so funny?" Darth Vader asked as Lyra shook her head.

"You Sith think that anyone will believe anything you say." Lyra mumbled as Darth Vader took a step forward.

"Its true, Lyra. Search your feelings." Darth Vader said as Lyra had an urge to cross her arms if the restraints weren't in a way.

"You're funny, you know that Vader?" Lyra asked. Darth Vader frowned, but of course, she couldn't see that.

"Come on, Lyra, its true." He whined as Lyra rolled her eyes.

"Please, forgive me for this, but you're not exactly the most trustworthy person ever." Lyra replied as Darth Vader sighed.

"Why must you be so difficult, Lyra?" Vader mumbled. "Even Luke believed me! And that boy is stubborn!" Lyra chuckled.

"Well, its not like we're related or something." Lyra replied as Darth Vader kept staring at her. "What did you expect, Vader? For me to just believe you?" Lyra chuckled again as Darth Vader sighed.

"I expected you to scream No or something. I mean, it does run in the family." He replied as Lyra smiled.

"I'm not part of your delusional family, Vader." Lyra laughed, something that sounded like it came from the heavens itself. Vader remembered that laugh, that was one thing about Lyra that didn't change. Yeah, Lyra did change, but not many people noticed it. She wasn't exactly the spinning image of Padme anymore, instead, she invented her own style.

Sure, doe like brown eyes, dark brown curly hair, fair skin, and pointed chin. But she had a firceness unlike anything Vader had ever seen. She was a spitfire, and her smile was different, it was almost a smirk. Her nose was pointed, her eyebrows had a more intense arch. Sometimes, Darth Vader would wonder how he never saw those differences before.

"Lyra, how do you not remember me?" Darth Vader asked, his voice a soft whisper as Lyra laughed.

"Of course I remember you! Your the most feared face in the world! A villian at his prime! How could I not remember a man who was more machine than man!" Lyra exclaimed as somewhere in Darth Vader's heart, there was this ache.

"Prep my daughter for a full brain scan. I want to see what went wrong on the day of her crash." Darth Vader told a convienent Stormtrooper at the side.

"I'm not your daughter!" Lyra taunted as Darth Vader left the room to clear his own mind.

*** **Back to Luke! Yay!** ***

"So, a robotic hand, huh?" Leia asked Luke after Chewbacca and Lando left. "Is that the new trend now?"

"I guess so? I just hope that this makes using the force a whole lot less painful." Luke responds as Leia laughs. Caroline stared out the window before Leia walked up to her.

"Leave me alone." Caroline whispered, her voice sad and downright depressing.

"Come on, Caroline. Staring out the window won't bring Lyra back." Leia whispered as Luke went up to look out onto the stars with them.

"You know, I miss her sometimes." Luke whispers. "She was stubborn, and sure made my day a whole lot more exciting."

"Yeah, she might've not been the nicest, but trust me, she was honest. The honesty that you never see anymore." Leia adds when Luke nods.

"Yeah, that and sarcastic. Man, I've never seen a girl like her." Luke adds and for a moment, this awkward silence spread out when Caroline spoke up.

"The thing is, Lyra never found out who she really was." Caroline whispered. Luke and Leia stared at the older girl as she tucked some blonde hair behind her ear.

"What do you mean?" Luke asked as Caroline turned towards them both and raised an eyebrow.

"She never told you?" Caroline asked, intrigued.

"No." Luke and Leia said at the same time.

"When I first found Lyra, with my Mom, she was a surivivor from a crash. I found her in an escape pod of a smaller ship that came from The Death Star. All she had was the clothes on her back and her ligthsaber. She didn't know who she was, or how she came to be. She was a blank slate, she didn't even know her name. Her ligthsaber said Lyra, so we just, you know, assumed her name was Lyra. Our best theory was that she was a youngling who ended up on The Death Star for execution, then she somehow escaped and made it to the escape pod when the rebels were attacking, before ejecting herself too late, hitting her head, and getting amnesia."

"Whoa, that sounds like it just summed up, like, two chapters of work right there." Leia said as Caroline nodded.

"Wait, how old was her?" Luke asked as Caroline shrugged.

"Five, I guess. We did some age tests later on. So five more or less."

"Such a shame." Leia whispered. "She was such a strong warrior." Caroline kept staring at the night sky as a thick tear rolled down her fair cheek.

"I miss her." Caroline whispered as Luke nodded.

"Us too, Care."

*** **Going back to Lyra!** ***

"Lord Vader." Some Stormtrooper said. Wait, if Vader meant Father in Dutch or something, then didn't that mean he was saying Lord Father? That doesn't even make any sense!

"Yes?" Vader asked when the Stormtrooper looks back on his sheet of paper.

"We've spotted some damage in the hippocampus, where all the memories are stored. You see, The Hippocampus is a very complex system where-" Darth Vader held a hand up to stop him.

"I'm not here for a lesson on the brain, man. Just tell me what happened to my daughter." The Stormtrooper nods.

"While your daughter's current memories are fine, such as her short term, and some long term, a certain part seems to be rather... cut off. Like a vessel has stopped it from letting her remember-"

"Her first five years..." Darth Vader whispered.

"Yes, we suspect when her ship crashed, her head got hit at a certain angle, which caused her to have memory loss, leaving her a blank slate." The Stormtrooper replied.

"How do we fix it?" Darth Vader asked, staring at his daughter who lay unconscious on the table.

"With the right treatment or therapy, Lyra should be able to remember after a few years or so-" Darth Vader held his hand up, choking him.

"I don't have a few years, dude." DArth Vader whispered before letting him go. He gasped for air before composing himself. "The next movie is suppose to take place in like, a year! There must be some way to jog it up faster!"

"THere is, Lord Vader. If you can just... Click her memory, then I believe that may just do the trick." Darth Vader's eyes lit up, if, you know, you could see them and he nodded. This meeting was over.

He walked towards the old storage room. Luckily for him, he moved everything that was ever Lyra's into a seperate room on this ship. He couldn't bare walking by his daughter's bedroom everyday on the Death Star. So he literally had to removed and put in this ship. It cost a whole lotta money, and The Emperor sure wasn't happy with it, with budget cuts and what not, but he made it work.

He opened the door, and saw the regular room that made it Lyra's room. A small, made bed. A dresser. And the one thing that Darth Vader was looking for:

Bobby.

*** **The Return Of Bobby** ***

 **You guys didn't forget about Bobby did you? If you did, then reread those chapters!**

 **If you guys are too lazy, well here's a recap, he's Lyra's droid that she named. Yay! He came back! Darth Vader didn't slice him in half or something crazy like that! Cause we all know that on the inside, you were truly worried about that. You know, instead of something like what's going to happen next... Hehehe...**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Starship**

Lyra groaned as she heard a small, beeping noise. She forced her eyelids to open, and tried to wipe the crust from it, before remembering that she was sort of in restraints. Sighing, she wondered where the strange beeping was coming from when a white and orange droid appeared, popping up out of practically nowhere.

Lyra had seen this style of droid before, of course. It was R2-D2's sort of cousin or something. The droid beeped in happiness, as Lyra stared it at, completely dumbfounded.

"Ummm... Hi." Lyra whispered as the droid kept on beeping. Lyra half wished, she had her phone or something so she could use Google Translate. Did they even have the droid language on it? She would have to google that.

"Who are you?" Lyra asked as the droid continued to beep, excitment running through its circuits.

Lyra decided it either said, 'Hi, my name is (blank)' or 'I hate you'. Either way, she still didn't know what its name was.

"Umm... I'll call you Orange." Lyra finally said. Somewhere behind the one way mirror, Darth Vader sighed. Her memory didn't click yet. She didn't know who she was.

"Did mean old Vader put you put to this?" Lyra asked the droid. He beeped something back, which was either;

'Yup, and he's not old!' Or 'Potato is a funny word'

Lyra guessed it was the first one.

"Darth Vader is very old, Orange." Lyra said matter-of-factly. "Now, why are you here? To torture me? To get information out of me? If you are, well then, you came to the wrong girl. I don't know nothing about the Rebels and whatnot. Those jerks never tell em anything!" Lyra grumbled the last part as, suddenly, a hologram played from Orange.

Lyra saw a girl, with the same dark brown curls as her. She was five, Lyra guessed, and had the the same facial shape as well, just a little bit chubbier. She had two dolls in her hands, one was a Jedi, one was a Sith, and she was talking. She rambled on and on, Lyra didn't exactly regonize the voice. Too soft and innocent. She made the two fight eachother, and the Sith said... Lyra, maybe? Lyra shook her head, a coincidence. This couldn't be real.

When the hologram faded, Darth Vader walked into the room.

"Now do you believe that you were once my child?" Darth Vader asked as Lyra smirked.

"I believe that you are fairly good at Hologram-shopping, you know, like photoshopping." Lyra responded. Lyra wouldn't believe Darth Vader, because the whole idea of Darth Vader being her father was simply unlogical. Darth Vader stormed out of the room, mad. He would need to find another way to convince his daughter that he was, indeed, her father.

*** **BACK TO LUKE** ***

"Hey, Luke, whatcha doing?" Leia asked Luke as he began working on his lightsaber techniques.

"Shhh. I'm training to have an ultimate battle with my father which will happen in the next movie!" Luke complained as Leia raised an eyebrow.

"You actually train for that? I thought you just called yourself a Jedi Master and called it a day." Leia pointed out when Luke shrugged.

"Hey, you guys, I'm going out to McDonalds! You want anything?" Caroline suddenly said. Everyone stared at her as she shrugged.

"What're you guys staring at?" Caroline asked when they all adverted their eyes.

"Sure, give me a large serving of fries." Leia said as Luke nodded.

"I'll have the Happy Meal." He said as Caroline smiled.

"Sure, be back in ten!" She walked to the first ship she saw, The X-Wing Fighter, and booted it up before flying away.

"How did you make that lightsaber anyway?" Leia asked Luke. He laughed.

"You thought I actually made this thing? I ordered it on E-Bay, they weren't kidding when they said they did international shipping." Leia nodded at that and stared at it.

"So that's, like, a legit ligthsaber?" She asked. "Wouldn't that cost, like, thousands of credits." Luke shrugged. "Where'd you get the money?"

"Well, the Rebellion's credit card was already logged in, so..." Leia widened her eyes.

"You payed for that ligthsaber using our bank account!" She screamed as Luke waved it off.

"Oh come on, Leia. You guys are rich." Leia held her head with her hands.

"C-3PO is going to be so angry!" She whined.

"He does the financing?" Luke asked, surprise evident in his face.

"Duh." Leia replied and for a moment, it was silent. "Are you ever going back to that Yoda guy?" Leia finally asked.

"That's for the next movie, Leia."

*** **BACK TO CAROLINE** ***

Caroline searched the GPS for a McDonalds and sighed when she saw that it was all the way in another star system. Why couldn't they have more convienent locations? She sighed and left for McDonalds. When she arrived a few minutes later, she went through the drive through and ordered her food. She ate up her meal before realizing that she was still thristy and got some Starbucks, which was in another star system.

When she got her Freappacino, she started back for the Rebel ship. It went on hyperspace for a few seconds, before it stopped, leaving Caroline int he middle of nowhere. Something let out an anonying beep.

"Oh, come on!" Caroline whined when she saw the icon. No Hypermatter, which was the gas in star wars ( **or at least that's what Google said** ) The last person to use this jet was Luke, when he went to pick up his ligthsaber from E-Bay. He couldn't have it sent directly to the Rebel ship, for security reasons, and obviously, he didn't refuel it.

"Darn you, Luke." Caroline cursed as she picked up her radio.

"Luke, Leia, someone come in." Caroline whined. She waited for a few minutes, nobody responded. "You guys, I am sort of stuck in the middle of nowhere. Sending my coordinates now." It was then when Caroline realized that she had no idea what the sending coordinates button was.

She didn't press the red one, since that was the eject button (or the self destruct one). She knew the triggers weren't it either. The radio button obviously wasn't it. Which narrowed it down too... about eighty other buttons. Caroline never understood why a ship needed so many buttons. Like, seriously, the ship designers made it to be confusing.

Eventually, she finally found the coordinates button. After sending the coordinates, did someone finally pick up.

"Caroline? Come in Caroline." A voice said. Caroline pressed the button.

"Luke, is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah. We'll come ASAP. Hand tight." He replied as Caroline mumbled.

"Not like I have a choice."

Caroline amused herself with some games with herself, before looking on her radar for any ships to come and help her. Nothing. She waited for a minute before checking it again, and to her surprise, a huge ship was approaching. It was coming out of hyperspace. Caroline raised an eyebrow. Perhaps Luke brought a big ship.

Then, a Starship came, floating majestically through the space. And it opened its tractorbeam, slowly bringing Caroline towards them. Caroline frantically pressed all the controls she had, but absolutely nothing worked. When her ship landed inside the STarships's humongous landing bay, Stormtroopers surrounded it. Caroline gave her best smile, when on the inside, she was shaking, before holding up her McDonald's bag.

"Happy Meal anyone?"

*** **S'up** ***

 **Ouuuuuu... Cliffhanger. :)**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow (me and the story). Share.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	26. Chapter 26

**Starship**

Caroline was forced to walk along the Starship. They took away her blaster, and, to make matters even worse, her Frappacino! That seriously made Caroline angry, which made her throw a few punches, which made two Stromtroopers unconscious before they cuffed her. No matter what happened, she knew how to throw a punch. Or twelve.

They marched through the halls as Caroline finally spoke up.

"I believe this is kidnapping." She states. "This isn't Empire space." Caroline claimed, trying to law her way out of this. The Stormtroopers didn't do anything, they just kept marching, the muzzle of the blaster against Caroline's spine.

It was then when they paused at a door. Caroline wondered how they knew which door was the right door.

"How do you even determine which door is which?" Caroline asked, curious. Did they have some programming of the ship layout in their brain or something?

One Stormtrooper pointed to the door, and there in a gold plague, was the words, 'Darth Vader's Office'. Caroline blushed a deep red in embarrassment as the door opened. And there was Darth Vader, sitting in some really weird egg like seat. Caroline half wondered how uncomfy that seat was. Like, seriously, its made of pure metal. Well, then again, he is half a machine...

"Your one of those Rebels, aren't you?" Darth Vader asked as Caroline dropped her jaw.

"You don't even know my name?" She exclaimed. "I thought that I was part of the main crew!" She whined. Darth Vader raised an eyebrow at that and stood up. He was very intimidating actually, but Caroline just pretended that he was just a unicorn underneath that dark, threatening mask.

"Why aren't you shaking in fear yet?" He asked, his voice dark. Caroline smirked.

"Because the Rebels are coming to save me. Cuz' I'm part of the main crew!" She smiled at her logic, which made total sense inside her head, but when she said it made her sound fairly crazy.

"Luke's coming?" Darth Vader asked and looked at his wrist as if a watch should be there. "I thought he wasn't scheduled to battle me until the next movie!"

Caroline shrugged. "Hey, this is a fanfiction. The author's the one who makes up the rules, and apparently, this is episode 5.5 or something." Darth Vader sighed before looking down at Caroline.

"But you seriously don't know my name?" She asked, angry. "I thought I was actually kind of special!"

Of course, Caroline wasn't dumb or something ( **Just had to clarify that, cuz' I think half you guys think she's suicidal or something** ) she was simply waiting for Luke to burst into the room with Leia and for them to frolic off of the ship before blowing it up. Because its not like her best friend was on it or anything. Nah, her best friend was Bobby. No, wait, Lyra, it was Lyra, and Lyra was dead.

She was also stalling as she carefully tried to pick the lock over her wrists with her nails. Either way was good enough anyway.

"Ummm... Really, I only remember the Skywalker family." He scratched his neck, but his suit was too tight for his mechanical hand to reach the back of his neck.

"Wow. You don't remember the side cast, huh?" She asked. "What about Han?" Darth Vader nodded.

"Oh yeah, that guy. Nice guy, had to put him in hibernation though." Caroline sighed.

"Question, how come everyone who's important is either a Skywalker or a Solo?" She asked. Darth Vader shrugged.

"I guess the creators got lazy when it came to think of last names. At least they all sound cool though." Caroline sighed and glanced at the door.

"Well, Luke doesn't seem to be coming very soon. Better start some unnecessary drama." Caroline sighed, like it was a chore or something.

"Why'd you do it, Vader, anyway?" Caroline finally said, gently leaning him on the subject. Frankly, she wanted to rip his helmet off and throw his (probably) ugly face out into space. But she knew he could (and would) slice her in half if she tried anything.

"What?" He asked as Caroline gave him a death stare. That sparked something in Caroline. Mostly because it was then when she realized that those handcuffs sucked, and she could literally just pull her arms apart to get the handcuffs off. What bad quality, like, seriously. Caroline guessed it was true that the Empire was on budget cuts.

But it also sparked something big. Something that was enough to make Caroline grit her teeth in anger. He doesn't even remember who he killed, that's how many he slaughtered in cold blood. He doesn't even remember Lyra or the countless others. Caroline glanced around at the office, her eyes lingering at the blasters layered at the walls. Apparently, they were only for show to make the room look fancy, but Caroline was fairly sure they were also operational.

"You don't even remember Lyra, do you?" She asked, and for a second, Darth Vader was full of shock. How did she know about Lyra?

"You probably don't even remember half you kill." Caroline sneered at Darth Vader. He grit his teeth together when suddenly, Caroline remembers something she heard a long, long time ago from Darth Vader's mouth. It was the word he said when he saw Lyra. Frankly, Caroline didn't know why she said it, it was almost as if some higher force wanted her to say it. Probably some random person in Canada who decided to write some random Fanfiction, but really, who knew?

"Padme." She says, her voice strong and confident. For half a second, Caroline thought that her method worked. Whoever PAdme was haunted him so much, it sent him to this state. Where he was stuck in a trance. Caroline dashed towards the wall and wrapped her hands around the blaster's steel. Then she pointed it at Vader.

And for a second, it almost worked. Darth Vader was in shock that this girl, this Rebel, knew the name of his true love. He was in shock, but the second Caroline pointed the blaster at him, his instincts took over.

He raised his hand and choked her, completely blocking her airway. Caroline shook rapidly, her body vibrated, but she kept the blaster up. This is for Lyra, she thought to herself. This is for Lyra.

But the longer his hold on Caroline was, the more Caroline felt the black spots clouding her vision. The more she saw the world spin before her. Her vision blurred together and the second her gun aligned with Darth Vader's chest, she opened fire.

But a stick of red, glowing death blocked the spear of light from hitting Vader. Vader's lightsaber was out, and his iron grip on Caroline was gone. Caroline fell to her feet and sputtered a little bit, but she kept shooting like the girl she was. She was a good shot, it simply wasn't in her nature to miss.

Each shot she put at Darth Vader however, he reflected. Then, before she knew it, he was in front of her. He sliced her blaster in half, making her stumble and put his cool mask in front of Caroline's face.

They say it's Vader's face you see before you meet death. Caroline used to not believe that.

Now, she did. Because Vader was all she could see.

His blood red lightsaber stabbed itself into Caroline's chest, she froze as the world seemed to disintegrate and recreate inside her mind. Pure pain inserted itself into her system. Caroline couldn't compute, all she could do, was try to blink the tears away.

In a moment that lasted years and seconds, Caroline died at the hands of Darth Vader.

What neither of them didn't know, was that in the very crack of Darth Vader's door, was Leia's face.

And she saw it all.

*A*

 **Well, Caroline's dead. She wanted to avenge Lyra... Sigh, its very sad, I know. If only she waited for a little longer, than Leia could've helped.**

 **I know, I'm cruel.**

 **Deal with it. (If you don't... Well then...)**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share. Eat Strawberries.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Starship**

"I don't understand why this is so hard for you to comprehend." Vader told Lyra as she simpyl ignored him. "I'm your father." Lyra spit into his face, though it didn't really matter since he was wearing a mask. Her aim was impressive, it went right at his eye.

Darth Vader did everything to try to convince his daughter that he was truly her father. He did a blood test, which she claimed was fake. He showed her footage of her wondering the halls as a child, which she claimed was video-shopped. He even tried to use the force, but Lyra was strong willed. Very, very strong willed. HE couldn't even make a dent on her brain.

"Can't you just search your feelings or something?" Darth Vader asked his daughter as she smoothly raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, seriously, you've said that, like, ten times before." She replied as Darth Vader sighed.

He couldn't hurt her, he knew that when he kicked her in the face. He could never again hurt his daughter, the look of fear in her eyes kept him up at life. He considered it... But then he realized that he's already done enough. He's taken everything away from her, he can't hurt her. He just... can't.

Its been a month since he captured her. Lyra was growing thin to the bone, since she refused to eat. She said the food might have drugs in them or something, so they had to forcefully feed her.

"Lord Vader," Some random commander said, coming up to him. Darth Vader turned around.

"Yes?" Vader replied as he cleared his throat.

"Lord Sithious has come, and has requested to see you." He said as Darth Vader nodded.

"Of course." He walked away, leaving Lyra by herself and the Stormtroopers around.

"Any chance you guys can unlock me?" Lyra asked hopefully. They all stared forward as Lyra wondered what was it about the wall they were looking at that made them so intrigued.

"Can I at least walk around?" Lyra whined as they did absolutely nothing. Lyra puffed her cheeks when, suddenly, a droid came in. Orange.

"What's he doing here?" a Stormtrooper said asked as the droid beeped.

"Does someone have Google Translate?" Another Stormtrooper asked as a commander pulled out his phone and clicked his app open. Orange beeped yet again and the commander read what he was trying to say.

" 'Lyra,' " The commandeer spoke, his words slow as he locked eye contact with Lyra. " 'Run' "

The millisecond his words came out of his mouth, electricity sparked out of one of Orange's boxes. He sped around the room and shocked all the Stormtroopers as they took out their guns. Within seconds, all the Stromtroopers were down and the commander began speeding away when Orange pressed a button and unlocked Lyra's restaints.

Lyra collasped on the floor, she only moved her legs five times after she got captured. Five of those times, it was her trying to escape. She shakily got up and immediately dove for a blaster. Once her fingers were secured around it, an alarm went off. The commander must've triggered an alarm.

"Run." Lyra whispered as they sprinted out of the room. Well, Lyra did anyway. Orange sort of tried to follow her. Lyra ran through a blur of grey walls and the second she turned, she faced a line of Stormtroopers.

"Look!" One of them shouted as Lyra pulled the trigger of her blast four times, each time hitting a Stormtrooper square in the chest. She seriously knew how to shoot.

"Where do we go?" Lyra asked Orange as he clicked and whirred left. She quickly followed him and shooting a few Stormtroopers along the way.

*L*

"Why is the alarm triggered?" Palpatine asked, turning to look Darth Vader who looked around.

"I don't know, Master." He responded when suddenly, a commander who was suppose to be stationed at Lyra's room rushed in.

"Lyra has escaped!" He shouted, and the second the words were out of his mouth, Darth Vader force choked him.

"What do I pay you for?" Darth Vader shouted. "You can let a little girl escape!"

"We pay our soldiers?" Palpatine asked, curious as Darth Vader shook his head.

"No, don't tell them that though." Darth Vader whispered before looking at some nearby Troopers.

"Find Lyra, but don't harm her." He said, his words calm and clear.

"I'll deal with her."

*L*

Lyra skittered to a stop when she faced the landing bay, full of ships and what not. She's been in a landing bay before, when she was infuriating the ship to steal Credits, but this was different. There wasn't an huge trading ships here, there was only a few Imperial Ships. And, it was full of Stormtroopers.

"Look!" One said as Lyra wondered what was with Stromtroopers and the word, 'Look'. Why don't they say 'Shoot' or something?

Lyra shot three quick lasers of light, as the others pulled out their own weapons. Lyra flinched, perhaps she could've thought this though better.

But they didn't shoot her. Instead, they all just stayed in that position, about to fire, but not quite yet.

She shot them yet again, and they still didn't open fire. Lyra raised an eyebrow, weird. Then, she ran towards an Imperial ship, nobody shooting her.

But then Bobby came rushing behind her.

And then, they opened fire on him.

Lyra's heartbeat stopped as her breathing hitched. Bobby's outer rim was wide open, and his parts were scattered across the room. Rage twisted through her soul as she jumped into the Imperial Ship and turned it on.

Before anyone could react, she opened fire.

People dove into hiding as she shot lasers randomly at the men, anger flooding throughout her entire being. How dare they murder Orange, she thougth fiercly in her head when, suddenly, a blur of black appeared. Lyra narrowed her eyes at Darth Vader as he stared in awe at his daughter. SHe knew how to fly a ship as well? She really was his daughter.

Lyra took in a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She'll face him one day... She'll make him pay for all he'd done to her...

But that day was not today.

So she turned her ship around and flew away, before quickly converting into hyperspace.

"Should we follow her, my Lord?" A surviving Stormtrooper asked Vader. HE only shook his head.

"Lyra shall lead us to Luke. All we need to do, right now, is wait."

*L*

 **Yay, Lyra escaped... For now anyways. Bobby/Orange is gone... I know, right. Everyone Lyra loves/loved is dead.**

 **Yeah... You'll figure out why later... I think though, its mostly because of Rogue One. Perhaps it did something to me...**

 **Review. Favourite. Follow. Share. Eat Pineapples.**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


	28. Chapter 28

**Some Part of Space**

"Hello, hello?" Lyra said into a communicator. "Can anyone hear me? Anyone?" Lyra's voice was quiet and small. Her stomach rumbled as she held it. She's been stuck in this ship for the past 16 hours, and she had absolutely no idea where in the world she was.

She seriously needed to work on her direction skills.

The Imperial Ship was almost out of fuel, and Lyra desperately needed to recharge it. She pressed the button again, but static only appeared. Lyra was quite certain that she twisted the wires well enough, that she should've been able to connect to the Rebellion frequency. Or maybe she needed to connect the red to the green... Lyra didn't exactly know, programming wires wasn't really her thing.

She checked her GPS for any near by planets and finally found one.

Tatooine.

Was it really just 3 years and a month ago when she and Caroline landed on that dust bomb? It seemed like centuries ago and just yesterday at the same time.

She flew towards the planet and made a smooth landing, parking next to Jabba The Hut's place. Perhaps some Rebels could be there and give her a lift to their place. After all, she did meet a Jedi Master at some bar, obviously some rebels must be at Jabba The Hut's place. Like, duh.

She walked on in, her lightsaber not hanging down her side. She missed the weight of it and the rough edges. Okay, not the rough edges, but you know what I'm trying to say. Instead, she had some blaster that belonged to some Stormtrooper.

When she reached the main room, it was full of stuff and people that probably made Parents cover thier childern's eyes at the scene. She walked around and plopped herself down at a seat. She didn't have any credits, the ship only came with a few food rations, so she couldn't get a drink or something. It was then, when a man sat next to her. He wasn't human, and he looked her up and down. Lyra rasied an eyebrow and swiped some dark brown curls behind her ear.

"You're pretty." The Alien said as Lyra raised an eyebrow.

"Are you hitting on me?" She asked as the Alien smiled.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked as Lyra figured she could use this to her advantage. Unfortunately, she had no idea how to be romantic. At all.

"So... Why are you here?" She asked as the man shrugged.

"I always come here. What's a fine girl like you doing here?" He asked as Lyra shrugged.

"I was wondering..." She paused, stopping herself when she saw a sort of metal against the wall. It looked like a very, very frightening sculpture. That, or it was Hans Solo trapped in Carbonite. But, you know, Lyra didn't know that.

"What is that?" She asked. She did except to see some weird things here, but this was beyond weird. This was terrifying.

"Just some poor old guy who forgot to pay Jabba da cash." He replied as Lyra quirked her head.

"Who was he?" She asked as the man shrugged.

"I think his name was Han or something." Lyra jolted up at the name and turned to him.

"Han Solo?" She asked as he nodded.

"Yeah, you know him?" He asked as Lyra stared at him before getting up and walking away.

* **BACK TO LUKE** *

"Well, now what?" Luke asked Leia. Leia only shrugged.

"No idea. What do make-believe characters do in-between movies?"

"I guess I could train... But you know, there's only so many times that you can deflect a laser with a lightsaber." Luke admitted as Leia sighed.

"How come we can''t recuse Hans anyways?" She asked. "Like, why do we have to wait a whole year? I mean, shouldn't we already know what's about to happen? Why don't we do something productive with our lives?"

The twins stayed silent for a few minutes, before Luke spoke up.

"You wanna binge watch Netflix?" Leia smiled.

"Thought you would never ask."

 ***BACK TO LYRA***

Lyra slept at Jabba's castle/home. Nobody really cared, everyone slept there. It was a bar after all. Plus, it was much too hot outside for anyone to even think about going out. How Luke lived on this trashy planet, Lyra didn't know.

She woke up at the brink of midnight. Her eyelids fluttering open as she scooped around the castle. Nobody seemed to be awake, except the occasional drone or guard. Lyra only had her blaster, no lightsaber. It felt weird walking around without the lightsaber hanging down her belt.

With soft, silent footsteps, Lyra creeped up to Hans Solo's statue. She first inspected him for a few minutes, and sure enough, that was him. She remembered his distinct features.

Then, she checked out the keypad that was sitting at the side, when she realized that she didn't have Google Translate for this.

"Ah, shoot." Lyra mumbled under her breath and pressed a few buttons, which did utterly nothing. She bit her bottom lip and brought her blaster to the keypad, about to shoot it. But she stopped, in case the blaster hit Hans too. Plus, she didn't want to wake everyone up.

So, instead, she slammed the butt of her blaster into the keypad, jamming it in. She flinched at how loud it was and looked around. Jabba seemed to stir in his sleep, but besides that, nobody seemed to be awake. They must've been pretty drunk.

She did it again, and sure enough, a flurry of sparks appeared, and somehow, the thing started melting. Within seconds, Hans fell out of the carbonite. Lyra smiled, she didn't know it was actually going to work. Then, she wrapped her arm around Hans Solo's torso.

"Hans... Hans, its me." Lyra whispered into his ear. Hans stirred around, but looked at the owner of the voice.

"Leia?" He mumbled. Lyra rolled her eyes.

"No, its Lyra." She replied as he grumbled.

"Why are there so many L names." He whispered under his breath. "I... I can't see." He mumbled as Lyra helped him by dragging his weight.

"Your sight should come back. Just take it easy, Hans." She mumbled as she slowly, and silently, dragged Hans towards the exit of the bar when she heard footsteps.

"You, stop right now!" Some random guard shouted at her before Lyra took out her blaster and shot him. He collasped as Lyra smirked. Why doesn't everyone do that? Shoot their problems away?

They managed to creep past the guards, to the outside world, where a wave of heat struck them. Han's knees buckled, but Lyra kept going. Since it was nighttime, the heat was slightly more bearable. Lyra quickly put Hans in her Imperial ship, and managed to cram herself in, even though the ship was made for one person.

"Are you okay?" Lyra mumbled as Hans shook his head.

"I-I'm so cold." He mumbled as Lyra nodded and looked in the storage for any coats. Maybe a blanket? But she found nothing but a few crumbled credits.

"You know what, Hans," Lyra said. "This is hot planet. You'll survive." Lyra said eventually and started checking the frequencies again. Maybe she could contact someone. Luke or Caroline maybe? Perhaps even Leia.

After a few hours, Lyra plugged two wires together and found a voice.

"Rogue Two here. You know where Rogue Leader is?" Lyra almost jumped out of her seat when she heard the voice, and Hans was just dozing off. Lyra smiled, she supposed she did have a thing for wiring. She wondered how other people couldn't get this frequency.

"Hello?" Lyra whispered, her voice cracked. "Hello, is this the rebellion?" She asked and wanted to slap herself. _'Is this the rebellion?'_ Lyra thought she couldn't be more stupid.

"Who is this? Why is an imperial ship on the-" He started when Lyra spoke.

"My name is Lyra. I escaped my imprisonment. Please, please, please don't jam this. Please, I'm with Hans Solo. Please, please, please just give me Luke Skywalker."

Silence responded. At first, Lyra thought that he jammed the frequency, and her heart swam in sadness when another voice entered the conversation.

"Lyra." It said, the voice scratchy, but audible. Lyra's very bones chilled, tears leaked through her eyes. No, no, no. She wanted to scream. Not again.

"Lyra, I'm coming for you. Your father is coming for you."

*L*

 **Its been so long. I know, I know. I didn't update in a long time. Sorry...**

 **But hey, at least its an update. Right? Right? Wrong, oh, okay then...**

 **Laughs and Giggles,**

 **Emily**


End file.
